The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect
by Junsedov
Summary: In the year 5E 357 or 2157 The Empire of Nirn ruled by the great Dragon Emperor Paarahjun and the different races of Nirn meets the other races of the Galaxy and The Citadel Council. With the Empire comes Magic, with the Galaxy comes Mass Relays and Element Zero. What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass effect or elder scrolls; they belong to Bioware and Bethesda.**

**Author's notice: Well hello everyone! This is my very first ever fanfic and it is a pleasure to give you my story. But you should know the real credit goes to Renegade of Sanity for sparking such a great story in my head with his own story: The Magic Effect. And this story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect follows very closely to The Magic Effect by Renegade of Sanity **

**Note. Dinosaurs never went extinct on earth so Humans don't exist on earth. **

**Here's a description of the Mundus System to give you an idea of where the planets and what they're like. All of the moons are terrestrial planets; Nirn, Arkay and Kynareth are all terrestrial planets with Nirn and Kynareth both being garden worlds. Zenithar, Jullianos and Akatosh are all gas giants. Zenithar and its two moons; Mara and Dibella are the closet to Magus (The sun). Next is Jullianos and its moon; Stendarr is next. Then Nirn and its two moons; Masser and Secunda is third, then Arkay, Kynareth and then finally Akatosh. **

**Note. All birth dates are move up two hundred years for obvious reasons. **

**The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect**

**Book 1, Chapter I **

4E 202: The events of Skyrim takes place. A Bosmeri woman by the name of Hunklyv Dragonblood is discovered to be the Dragonborn. The Stormcloaks win the civil war and Skyrim becomes independent from the Empire. The Dragonborn, Hunklyv Dragonblood marries The New High King of SKYRIM, Ulfric Stormcloak becoming Queen of Skyrim. Alduin is killed in Sovngarde by the Dragonborn. Both The Thieves Guild and The Dark Brotherhood is returned to their former glory, with the assassination of Titus Mede II and the death of Mercer Frey. The Empire is in shambles, leading the Empire to complete anarchy, which lasts for 10 years. Paarthurnax assumes leadership of the Dragon race and works towards to quelling their aggressive and dominant nature by teaching them the way of the voice. The Dragons go into hiding until the time is right.

4E 210: The Aldmeri Dominion attempts to conquer Skyrim. Heavy resistance was encountered; the Stormcloaks succeed in driving back all Thalmor forces. After which The Stormcloaks attempt to invade The Summerset Isles, heartland of The Aldmeri Dominion; it was a disaster. Tensions between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Stormcloaks increase. The reformation of the Blades occur in Skyrim due to the requests of Hunklyv herself. The Falmer and Hagravens become extinct. Giants start showing signs of reduced hostility.

4E 212: The Stormcloaks attempt to gain the Argonians and Khajiit in Skyrim as allies. They are successful with the Khajiit, however the Argonians refuse to become involved with the conflict. Surprisingly, the entire Bosmer population in Skyrim sides with the Stormcloaks, most likely due to the fact that the Dragonborn is a Bosmer. The Empire exits its 10 long years of anarchy with the crowning of Christen Mede, nephew of the late emperor Titus Mede II. Skyrim becomes fully engaged in a war with the Aldmeri Dominion.

4E 215: Ulfric Stormcloak dies due to kidney failure. Leaving the Dragonborn without producing any heirs and thus becomes High Queen of Skyrim. The emperor of Tamriel approaches Hunklyv with an offer. If Skyrim becomes part of Tamriel again and marries him in a political marriage then the empire will send supplies and troops over to help Skyrim with the war. At first the Stormcloaks and the Dragonborn, Hunklyv Dragonblood refuses the Emperor's offer, but later accepted when they realize they had no other choice. Staying true to his word; Christen Medes assists the Stormcloaks in battling the Aldmeri Dominion in exchange to become part of the Empire again. And Talos Worship is allowed once more. And the Empire forgives Hammerfell for rejecting the treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, known as the White-Gold Concordat and accepts Hammerfell as a ally against The Dominion. The Giants start to socialize and trade with the multiple races of Tamriel. Some even moving their camps closer to the cities to make trade easier. Paarthurnax and the rest of the Dov make their return having found a way to reduce their dominant and aggressive nature to tolerable levels, and taught the way of the voice to his fellow dragons. The Dragons ally themselves with Skyrim and The Empire against the Aldmeri Dominion.

4E 217: The war ends and a peace treaty is signed. It states that the Aldmeri Dominion is to become part of the Empire. The Empire may not interfere with one another's culture, religion and society as long as it doesn't harm others. Every province must come to the aid of one another in case of an emergency and can never harm one another. Doing so will require the province to pay the attacked province in resources, land or labor based on the damage. Refusal to pay will be labeled an act of aggression and will be swiftly dealt with.

The races of Tamriel slowly start to drift about and racial tensions start to rise; with most of the races keeping to themselves

4E 230: Christen Medes dies of magical cancer. The Dragonborn becomes Empress of Tamriel. Her first task being to reduce the amount of racial tension in Tamriel, making sure each and every race haves an equal position of power and restore the Empire to its former glory. The Aldmeri Dominion is dissolved due to political corruption. .

4E 300: Racism is decreased. All species are treated fairly in order to allow for equal power. The Empire is restored to its former glory.

4E 320: The Dragonborn offers the Redguards to restore Yokuda back to its original state in exchange that the continent becomes part of the Empire; the Redguards agree. Atmora becomes part of the empire. Pyandonea becomes part of the empire and first peaceful contact is made by The Empire with the sea elves. At first they prove quite hostile though they later join the empire five years later.

4E 380: Yokuda is restored back to its original state. Scientists and scholars become interested in reverse engineering ancient Dwemer tech; the Dragonborn quickly increases funding for magic and science in the hopes of increasing their technology.

4E 400: Electricity is discovered and it slowly becomes part of the Empire. Total population is 1 billion

4E 500: Nirn enters the steam age. Akavir is invaded by the Empire and it is quickly discovered that the native races of Akavir are engaged in a war with each other. The native races learn of the Empire's presence and each of them begs the Dragonborn to assist with the war. Hunklyv Dragonblood refuses for unknown reasons and leads a fight to the presumed extinction of Akavir's native races expect the Dragons. Total population is 2 billion for the Empire.

4E 550: Akavir becomes part of the empire. Total population is 4 billion for the Empire.

4E 565: The position of Supreme General and Archmage is created to help with military and magical affairs

4E 566: Maganus becomes the first and only Archmage of the world at age two-hundred and forty and remains so to this very day.

4E 570: General Falkreen becomes Supreme General.

4E 580: Nirn enters the nuclear age. The Dragonborn dies due to old age and is buried at a tomb in the base of The Throat of the World now known as mount Monahven (mother wind) in the burial rituals of the Nords and is venerated as the Divine Goddess of power and Heroes making The Nine Divines into The Ten Divines. The 4th era ends.

5E 0: During the early Fifth Era, the Empire enters a four year long leaderless state known as the castle without a Queen. The Dragonborn had no known living heir's or relatives and hadn't told anyone who she wished to succeed her. This leads to a major problem similarly to when the Septim bloodline ended.

That was fixed when a warlord took over the Empire during the Fourth Era much to the annoyance of everyone. Fortunately, the Dragonborn had several contingency plans put into place to prevent anyone from becoming Emperor by force.

The entire Empire becomes divided over who should become the Emperor. Some believed that they should look for the next Dragonborn to become Emperor. But even the Dragons couldn't find anyone worthy of being called Dragonborn.

Others believed that the Empire should have no Emperor and just be ruled by the Elder Council. Not a very popular opinion.

Some even wished for the Empire to become a true democracy with elections and more rights and freedoms.

This would go on for a decade until an Emperor is finally crowned.

5E 10: A number system is created to help decide who'll become Emperor. Every single Councilor in the Elder Council is given a number to determine his or her rank, based on history, political power and accomplishments. The Emperor is number 1, while the next guy or girl is number 2 and so on. Whenever X dies, retires, is fired or is prompted then everyone below him or her moves up one.

So whoever number 1 is at the time is declared Emperor. Around every ten years the people of the Empire can vote whether or not they want the Emperor to be replaced.

Several rules are put in place to restrict the Emperor's power. The Emperor cannot change, create or remove laws without the Elder Council's, the people's and Kings' and Queens' permission. The Emperor cannot use the Empire's money for personal items. The Emperor cannot forcefully take money from anyone unless a province or the Empire is in a state of emergency. The Emperor cannot secretly arrest people and punish them without trial. The Emperor cannot make changes to the military or wizard/educational community without the Supreme General's or Archmage's permission.

The Emperor may raise or lower taxes by two percent; anything higher or lower requires the Elder Council's permission. The Emperor must meet regularly once a month, with the Elder Council, Kings and Queens of the provinces to discuss the current state of the Empire. And to see if any changes need to be made. The Emperor must listen to every problem that is brought up before them and discuss it with the Elder Council, Kings and Queens to see if it's important or not. The Emperor only gains absolute power when the Empire is in a state of emergency. Like during a cataclysmic event or during a Deadric invasion.

The Emperor, the Elder Council, City Rulers, Province Rulers, the people all have a fifth of the total political power.

A Nord named Heslog Firestorm is crowned Emperor.

5E 25: Total population is 5 billion. Heslog is replaced by a wood elf named Valara.

5E 30: General Varin becomes Supreme General.

5E 40: Certain species slowly start to have their population increase. Valara is replaced by an imperial named Georgian Reedfolk. He proves to be wildly popular with the people.

5E 60: Georgian Reedfolk is replaced by a dark elf named Benaronah. She turns out to be incredibly popular with the people and other politics and has remained in power for over eighty years because of it.

5E 80: Total population is 6 billion.

5E 140: Benaronah is replaced by a high elf named Zien, the first ever actual high-elf emperor. He turns out to be incredibly unpopular and after just six months in office, emperor Zien is assassinated and Benaronah becomes the emperor again.

5E 150: Zaan Morseli becomes the first man on Masser. A year later, Farkins Silver-blood becomes the first man on Secunda. An increased interest in space travel occurs.

5E 164: Hyperspace is discovered by Mages trying to discover more about Magic. Hyperspace is discovered to be an alternate dimension containing only pure and raw Magic. Scholars and Wizards begin to wonder if all Magic originates from Hyperspace

General Vtren becomes Supreme General.

5E 170: General Marcilus becomes Supreme General.

5E 177: Benaronah is assassinated by an unknown culprit while visiting the Imperial city (probably by a Thalmor agent) much to the dismay of the people. A high elf named Melius is crowned Emperor much to the anger of the people. However, despite the last High-Elf being a total failure, he proves much more capable and promising then before, but still retains the infamy that Zien had achieved.

5E 185: Melius is forced to be replaced despite being just as a capable as Benaronah due to the opinion of the people of him and rumors of him working with the Thalmor (which are probably true). He is replaced by a wood elf named Vyleen. She turns out to be a decent empress, but a more favorable one then Melius.

5E 187: Development for teleportation using both magical and scientific means to use Hyperspace as a dimensional speed booster.

5E 190: General Cry'een becomes Supreme General.

5E 192: Development for the Portal Drive begins in order to create FTL using portals to enter Hyperspace.

5E 200: Nirn enters the solar age. Soul Gems are discovered to be a renewable and clean source of energy. A device is built that allows for Soul gems to absorb sunlight for energy instead of souls. A device called the C.U.B; conscious uploaded body is created, a device that allows for anyone who had been put inside of a soul gem to be put inside of a robot body. This new race is soon dubbed the Forged-ones.

5E 202: Vyleen is replaced by a Nord named Varkas Rien.

5E 204: The Empire starts to mine nearby asteroids for resources.

5E 210: General Tarren Becomes Supreme General.

5E 217: Varka is replaced by a Breton named Jon who isn't really that special at all.

5E 230: The first Teleporter Station is created and it proves to be a success; unfortunately teleportation sickness quickly becomes a very noticeable side effect. Nausea, vomiting, slight dehydration and nose bleeds are the symptoms of teleportation sickness.

General Ryen becomes Supreme General.

5E 231: The Empire begins to create a teleportation grid across the world.

5E 232: The first ever portal drive is complete, named the Aur-Sheriu portal drive. This allows ships to travel a light year within a month. The Empire begins to mass produce more and make improvements to the portal drive. The first ever ship with a portal drive, the Kyreena is built and sent on an expedition across Mundus.

Jon is replaced by a dragon named Paarahjun which becomes extremely popular with the people and remains emperor to this very day as the first ever dragon emperor.

The crew of the Kyreena discovers that Kynareth is a garden world that is habitable. Plans to settle the first ever interstellar colony on Kynareth begins.

5E 234: Construction for towns, cities, infrastructure, farms, factories and etc begins all across Kynareth.

5E 250: General Yollahvudiiv becomes Supreme General.

5E 256: Kynareth is declared ready for colonization and millions soon migrate to the colony. Population of the Empire is 14 billion.

5E 257: The first ever trip to another system- the sol system is made. The planet Earth is discovered. The Empire begins to prepare Earth for colonization.

5E 269: A large fork toned shaped object. Upon activation it sends the Jon Grimmson and several other members of the Empire 26 light years into another system. The garden world Terra Nova is discovered. The Empire soon learns that there are hundreds of Mass Relays throughout the Galaxy connecting hundreds of star systems with one another

The Empire prepares Terra Nova for colonization.

5E 270: General Vontorog becomes Supreme General.

5E 272: A cache of Element Zero is discovered on Mars. The Empire soon learns of its mass altering properties allowing for Real Space FTL. Spaceships using Element Zero for FTL rather than Portal Drives are soon built. The Empire remains unable to build ships that use both an element zero drive and a portal drive because of power consumption.

5E 280: Earth is declared ready for colonization. Millions migrate to Earth for a better life.

5E 285: A Mass Relay is activated and the planet Demeter is discovered. Preparations to turn Demeter into a colony begins.

5E 290: Terra Nova is declared ready for colonization and millions migrate to Terra Nova.

General Tarilus becomes Supreme General.

5E 296: The Empire starts to build a massive fleet despite not having met an alien race before expect the Daedra.

5E 305: Demeter is declared ready for colonization. Millions soon migrate to the colony.

5E 307: A Wood-Elf named Ysreth Dragon-Heart Sheppard is born and brought to an orphanage in Riften by unknown parents.

5E 310: A Mass Relay is discovered and the planet Eden Prime is discovered. The Empire prepares the planet for colonization.

5E 312: General Urmluung becomes Supreme General

5E 327: Ysreth Sheppard leaves the orphanage and joins the military at age twenty.

5E 330: Eden Prime is declared ready for colonization. Millions migrate to the colony.

5E 332: General Craticil becomes Supreme General.

5E 335: Shanxi is discovered and the Empire prepares it for colonization.

5E 342: Lieutenant Commander Ysreth Sheppard becomes a Nightingale.

5E 350: General Mary becomes Supreme General.

5E 355: Shanxi is declared ready for colonization. Thousands soon migrate to the colony.

5E 357: Present day. The Empires population is twenty-seven billion. The Empire discovers a dormant Relay near Shanxi.

A single ship, a Quarian mining ship lays dormant, floating among the vastness of space. The rumbling of its engines echoed throughout the vastness of space. It was alone, alone from the pirates, alone from the council and alone from the migrant fleet

It was a rather small ship, barely fitting the class of a frigate. The mining ship had a pale gray rusted appearance and looked as if it was made from salvaged parts. Aesthetics don't come as something crucial to a Quarian ship.

Captain Rael'zorah vas Eliron strolled throughout the bridge of the Eliron staring at the data pad in his hand. He occasionally glancing up at the crew to make sure they were hard at work; which they were.

The data pad detailed the reports of their mining operations. A small smile formed across his face. However, it was obscured by the purple environmental mask covering his face. "At this rate we're going to have to ask the Migrant fleet for more probes," he announced joyfully, looking over at XO Han'Gerrel Vas Eliron. "Nineteen tons of Iridium, Twelve tons of Platinum, Eight tons of Palladium and five tons of Element zero. We've only been out for an hour and I'm already done.

Rael passed the data pad over at Han who looked at the reports with the same high satisfaction as his friend.

"Good thing the Turians weren't here to drive us off," he said thankfully. If General Desolas and his fleet hadn't decided to skip the 314 system then the migrant fleet would have never stumbled upon the asteroid belt.

Han placed the data pad on a nearby counter. "How's Marai doing? Heard that you two might have a child?"

"We might, but we've only been married for like seven months. It's kind of early to have a child. Plus, we would have to put it through the admiralty board and that would just make it more complicated," he informed sounding hesitant to raise a child, but feeling a sense of brightness towards it.

"Whose idea was it," he asked curious.

"I don't know. Both of ours – I guess," he answered trying to remember whose idea it was in the first place. "We're still thinking about."

"Relay 314 just went active," interrupted a crew member unexpectedly.

"But that's impossible! It's a dead relay," he replied shocked as he made his way to the nearest window.

Han followed his commanding officer to the port window with the same sense of curiosity.

They watched as the relay lit up bright blue for the first time and a large alien ship appeared having been slingshot across several light years. The entirety of the ship's hull was a polished gold and had a curved streamlined appearance. Metal golden bird looking wings were on the sides, reaching from the engines to near the front. It gave off an imposing figure as it was four times bigger than the mining ship they were on.

Rael'Zorah had seen plenty of ships to tell which ones were civilian and which ones were military. That ship was defiantly military. It had a large cannon under its belly and had multiple guns on the sides. Its design looked suited for that of a frigate, but its weapons and size seemed like something for a cruiser.

Rael assumed it was somewhere in between. But, he didn't need to be an expert to tell that they've just made first contact. The ship he saw didn't look like any ship he or anyone else had seen before. And he was certain it wasn't Geth. Even if they haven't gone outside of the veil since…ever; he could know a Geth ship when he saw one.

"This day just got a little more interesting," announced Han'Gerrel casually greatly understating the impact that this discovery would have on them. But he, like anyone else on the ship knew the importance of this moment.

Rael meanwhile was in shock and awe at such an imposing ship. He could feel a sense of nervousness creep up on him. They were completely vulnerable and were in the dark about the mysterious alien ship. He managed to whisper one simple word. "Keelah.

Thirteen of the current races of Nirn can all live to 150 years (without magical help) in accordance to how they age. The only expectations are the Dragons and the Forged-ones who are both immortal.

Imperials, Redguards and Nords all age the same as one another; aging one year every year. Bretons age one year every 1.2 years.

Khajiit and Argonians age one year every 0.8 years.

Orcs and giants age one year every three years.

Rieklings age five years every year.

A High-elf ages one year every eight years. A Sea-Elf ages one year every nine years. A Dark-elf ages one year every 7.5 years. A wood-elf ages one year every six years.

With Restoration Magic, it's possible for any race to live for a millennium by slowing down their aging.

Population of the Empire

(All numbers are rough estimates and aren't 100% accurate.)

Total population: 27 billion

Human population: ten billion

Nord population: 3 billion

Imperial population: 4 billion

Redguard population: 2 billion

Breton population: 1 billion

Elven population: nine billion.

Altmer population: 2 billion

Dunmer population: 1 billion

Bosmer population: 3 billion

Maormer population: 1.5 billion

Orsimer population: 1.5 billion

Beastfolk and other populations: Eight billion

Argonians: 4.4 billion

Khajiit: 3.5 billion

Rieklings: 10 million

Dragons: 20 million

Giants: 30 million

The Forged-Ones: 40 million

**Author's notice: Well, here is the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

P.S. You might have noticed that this story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect has a lot of similarities to the story by Renegade of Sanity called The Magic Effect. That's because it is very heavily based off the story The Magic Effect by Renegade of Sanity of which I am a huge fan of the story The Magic Effect. Unfortunately he hasn't been updating it for almost a year now, so using heavy inspiration from the story The Magic Effect, I am making my own twist on the story.

Well now that's over with there's one last thing I have to tell you or rather ask you?

How do you want chapter two to continue on with the story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect? For I have some ideas as to what, but I'm not sure what. So I'm asking you the dear readers of my story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect as to what comes next. Pleas I BEG YOU review, fav, and/or follow this story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect. Oh and one more thing I plan on making it bimonthly just so you known.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Hello everyone!**

There are something's I MUST TELL YOU ALL!

1. I have run into some writer's bloke on what to do for the next chapter. So ANY help or advice on what to do for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated and would help get me past my writer's bloke.

2. To answer some of your questions, firstly WOWfan92, no the Empire will not discard The Portal Drives and will continue to use the Portal Drives but to a lesser degree because like you said despite not being as fast as Element Zero FTL or The Mass Relays it still has its own advantages. And your other question about dinosaurs being used in the Imperial Military well even I didn't think about THAT before and I'M SOPPOSED TO BE THE CRAZZY ONE. So yeah I completely agree with you that would be awesome to have dinosaurs being used as massive creatures of WAR alongside Dragons! And so because of that I think I will have dinosaurs in the Imperial Military and I might repeat MIGHT even write a one-shot side story about just that. Secondly High Captain the "note: Dinosaurs never went extinct on Earth so Humans don't exist on Earth" is both a reference to The Magic Effect and refers to The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect.

3. PageOfMind thank you for the constructive criticism I Truly appreciate it.

P.S. There's one more thing I forgot to mention well really two, firstly Ysreth Shepperd is a WEREWOLF SURPRISE! And secondly she also the NEXT *spoiler alert* DRAGONBORN!

List of Dinosaurs in the Imperial Military

1. Terrorem, size of mid sized dog with a basic body design of a typical carnivores dinosaur but with wings like a bird, similar to a seagull or hawk but with a second similar pair of wings on its legs. A highly social and pack hunting animal and is as intelligent as your average Border Collie. And can spit out highly concentrated acid. Extremely common in the Imperial Military, often being used as the Empire attack dogs and thus lives on numerous planets in the Empire including Nirn the Imperial Homeworld.

2. Carnator, half the size of the average T-rex and is extremely strong and powerful not as common as the Terrorems but something to watch for non the less.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAV's, AND FOLLOWS!**

**Now that's out of the way there are something's that need to be said right now, firstly when I said that Ysreth Dragon-Heart Sheppard is a Werewolf I don't mean she yes ****SHE ****was turned into one but was born a Werewolf and when I said that Ysreth is the next Dragonborn I mean (and I want to make this clear) she does not know it yet and neither do the Dragons because she has not absorbed or eaten if you will a Dragons soul yet, but she will later on in the story which will probably be in Book 2, during the events of the first Mass Effect game.**

**Secondly when I said that dinosaurs will be in the Imperial Military I meant. And I tried to add a list of dinosaurs that will be in the Imperial Military but for some reason it didn't work so I'm adding it on this chapter before we go any further.**

**List of Dinosaurs in the Imperial Military**

**1. Terrorem, size of midsized dog with the basic body design of a typical carnivores dinosaur but with wings like a bird, similar to a seagull or hawk but with a secondary similar pair of wings on its legs. A highly social and pack hunting animal and is as intelligent as your average Border collie. And can spit out highly concentrated acid. Extremely common in the Imperial Military, often being used as the Empires attack dogs and thus lives on numerous planets in the Empire including Nirn the Imperial Homeworld.**

**2. Carnator, half the size of the average T-rex and is extremely strong and powerful not as common as the Terrorems but something to watch for non the less.**

P.S. Something I forgot to mention, at the end of the first chapter where I said that this story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect would bimonthly that was actually a typo. I actually meant to type that this story would be monthly not bimonthly.

"Rael what do you think we should do" XO Han'Gerrel Vas Eliron with a smile. "What do you mean, Han" Rael'Zorah vas Eliron said looking over at Han'Gerrel. "I mean what do we do when we contact the alien ship Rael" Han said expectantly. "I don't know" Rael'Zorah answered. "You don't know?" Han'Gerrel said surprised. "Well I guess we should contact the admiralty board about this" Rael answered with a sigh."Good, let's do that!" Han'Gerrel said happily. "What?" Rael'Zorah said questioningly. "I said good, let's do that" Han said annoyed. "Do what?" Rael'Zorah said questioningly and a little angrily. "Contact the admiralty board about the alien ship" Han said even more annoyed while walking away to contact the admiralty board. "By the Ancestors Han, why do you always do this" Rael'Zorah said with a sigh.

After several minutes of conversation with the admiralty board about the alien ship and how Rael'Zorah Vas Eliron and the rest of the crew should attempt to make first contact with the alien ship. But then the alien ship makes first contact with the crew of the Quarian ship Eliron by saying "Drem Yol Lok (Peace Fire Sky), greetings" surprising everyone on board the ship. Eventually after a long silence, Rael'Zorah answers with "Who is this". After a couple of seconds the alien ship responds with "This is general Odahviing of the Imperial Military cruiser Kataria, if I may ask a question I'd like to know who it is that I am having tinvaak, _talk _with?" Then Rael'Zorah answers with "This is Rael'Zorah Vas Eliron of the Quarian mining ship Eliron." Then Odahviing responds simplywith "What a strange name." Not long after that Rael'Zorah answers laughingly "Th... Thank you." Not long after that Odahviing starts speaking once more "Rael'Zorah I'd like to speak with you in person." After another long silence Rael'Zorah answers reluctantly "Sure why not." Odahviing responds by saying "Excellent! You should be able to board the Kataria through the hanger bay of the ship."

As they entered the ships hanger bay, the Quarians were met with two rows of what appeared to be soldiers of several races (which they were surprised to find) on either side of them and what appeared to be three very large beings at the end of the rows of soldiers on either side of them, with two of the large beings on the sides seemed to be very humanoid, however twice as tall as the Quarians and the third being or _creature _in the middle to be very reptilian with two large wings as front legs splayed to the side and two back legs positioned underneath its body and primarily red in color with majestic looking horns branching off the back and somewhat on the sides of its head and a long muscular looking tail at the end, the _creature_ raised up its head and started to speak (much to their surprise) "Drem Yol Lok, greetings I am Odahviing" the _creature _now known as Odahviing tilted his massive head a little to look down at the Quarians before him and started to speak. "Which one of you is Rael'Zorah, joorre (mortals)" "I am Rael'Zorah Vas Eliron." said Rael'Zorah. "Good! I would like to have tinvaak with you and ask you questions." said Odahviing. "Before we do though I'd like to ask you a few questions of my own if that's alright with you" said Rael'Zorah. "Of course" said Odahviing.

As they walk through several corridors with Odahviing leading them to his office/private room and upon entering, Odahviing gets on what appears to be a circler bed on one side of the room. As they went inside the room with Odahviing, the doors behind them began to close.

Rael'Zorah was the one to speak first "So I have to ask what are you?" "Zu'u los aan Dovah, I am a Dragon!" Roared Odahviing.

"Now you have asked me what I am, why not tell me what you are, little _joor _(mortal)." Asked Odahviing. "I am what's known as a Quarian" said Rael'Zorah. "We are what you could say are Galactic Nomads basically" said Han'Gerrel.

The _dragon_ turned his head to Han'Gerrel and spoke "while I appreciate what you said I did not laan, ask it of you." After that Han'Gerrel just backed away. "Any way where was zu'u, I. Ahhh... Yes I remember, I was about ask why you are here in this system" said Odahviing.

"We are here to mine asteroids to bring back resources for The Migrant Fleet and if you don't mind me asking; why are you here in the 314 system" answered and questioned Rael'Zorah.

"Firstly, I thank you for your answer and secondly, we are here to explore any possible gutleinne, planets to colonize" Odahviing thanked and answered. "But you can't colonize this system!" Rael'Zorah yelled. "Oh why is that little joor?" Asked Odahviing. "Because its bin forbidden by the Citadel Council, the ruling governing body for most of the galaxy." Said Rael'Zorah. "Why is it forbidden by this Citadel Council?" Asked Odahviing. "The Rachni Wars several hundred years it ended and when it did the council forbid anyone from entering this system because it was the Rachni Homesystem for fear that some rachni survived their extinction. And also after the Rachni Wars the council decided to also forbid anyone from reactivating dormant or dead Mass Relays, like Relay 314" Rael'Zorah explained. "Zu'u koraav, I see, what do you think will happen next?" Asked Odahviing. "I don't rightly know, but we should probably leave this system now before the Council or it's main _police force_ The Turian Hierarchy finds out what has happened." Answered Rael'Zorah Vas Eliron. "Why is that joor." Odahviing inquired. "Firstly please stop calling _joor_ I have a name you know, it's Rael'Zorah and secondly if the Turians finds out what has happened in this system before the Council then thay will be more likely to shoot and ask questions later, however if we can get to the Council first we might be able avoid a full-scale war between your Empire and the Turian Hierarchy." After a long while Odahviing decides to do as the Quarian, Rael'Zorah has suggested. "I have decided to heed your advice to talk with this Citadel Council, but first we need to talk to the Emperor and the Elder Council first, they would like to know about this and besides if I just leave now it would be seen as desertion, which is a very high crime to commit in the Imperial Military." "Good let's get going!" Rael'Zorah said happily and with a smile.

**That's the end for this chapter! Sorry it is not as long as the first chapter, but I want to how I have done for this chapter. I hope you like and PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, sorry that last chapter just was not as good as the first one. That said I will try to be more careful with my story this time enjoy!**

P.S. In this story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect, Tali'Zorahs parents are NOT admirals at least not yet.

"Ok I will vothaalvut, contact the Emperor and the Elder Council about this" said Odahviing. "Good I'll head to my ship and leave to relay this to the admiralty board" said Rael'Zorah.

As Rael and Han started to leave for their ship, a soldier ran into the room. "General Odahviing sir!" Said the soldier rather loudly with a patriotic salute. "Yes what is it rahzun, soldier" asked Odahviing. "Sir twenty alien ships just appeared" said the soldier rather worryingly. "What did you just saag, say?!" Ordered Odahviing. "Sir twenty alien ships just appeared" said the soldier again rather loudly but with a frantic tone. Odahviing looked back at the two Quarians before him and spoke "do you know anything about this?" "What? No! Before we came here we did contact the admiralty board about your ship and they said that they would contact us but they didn't say anything about coming to this system, so it's more likely The Turian General Desolas and his fleet come to patrol this system and guard Relay 314" said and explained Rael'Zorah. "Krosis, sorry about that joor but- But then Odahviing was interrupted by Rael'Zorah. "I thought I told you that I have a name it's Rael'Zorah Vas Eliron!" "Krosis _Rael'Zorah_ but you have not earned enough of my respect to call you by your name so I call you joor or _mortal_" said and explained Odahviing. After a couple of seconds Odahviing began to speak "Anyway what I was about to say when you joor, I mean Rael'Zorah interrupted me, was that I'm sorry for what I said about you possibly knowing something about the alien ships. But now I digress for I must go to the bridge now." "Alright I understand" said Rael'Zorah.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As General Desolas and his fleet exited FTL to patrol the 314 system they found what appeared to be some kind of alien ship and from the looks of it. It appears to be some kind of military ship which seems to have reactivated Relay 314. "General Desolas sir! There seems to be some kind alien ship near Relay 314." Said a crewmember of the Baracunicus. "I can see that but what is it doing here" General Desolas asked or rather demanded. "I don't know sir" said a different crewmember.

Desolas thought about what was in front of him and he knew that they may have just made first contact with a new alien race and it seems to have reactivated Relay 314. On one hand, they could go the peaceful route and try to talk to the newcomers diplomatically. However they did activate a dormant relay and they must face the consequences for they're actions. Plus, they could prove a useful client race for the Turian Hierarchy. Desolas weighed the pros and cons of each option, and chose the latter. "Power up weapons to 100% and prepare to fire. Once were done, go through the Relay and invade the nearest colonized world; then they'll become a client race of the Turian hierarchy. They must know the consequences for their actions," he said calmly. The ship began to slowly gain power and aimed there cannons towards the ship.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Odahviing entered the bridge of The Kataria, the ship was suddenly hit by one of the alien ships and the Kataria shook from the impact. "What was that?!" Odahviing demanded. "Sir Odahviing it looks like one of the alien ships just opened fire on the Kataria" said the communications officer.

Odahviing thought for a moment and decided to leave this system and go back to the colony on Shanxi "Head back to the gate we need get out of here, for we cannot fight off twenty ships alone" demanded Odahviing. "Yes sir!" Said the pilot of the Kataria. And so they headed to the Relay and escaped."General Desolas! The ship has escaped!" Said a crewmember. "WHAT?! I want all ships to head through the relay at once. Once we're through, I want the soldiers to be on the nearest colonized world we can find," he ordered through the microphone with a loud and commanding voice. The fleet moved towards the Relay and vanished in a flash of blue light.

As Odahviing and his ship the Kataria exits FTL and heads on towards Shanxi they are immediately greeted by the Imperial Fleet that guards Shanxi. Odahviing decided to speak and contacted the Imperial Fleet. "This is General Odahviing on board the Kataria; I'm being chased by alien hostiles requesting permission to land." "Roger that and what's that about aliens?" Said and asked the radio operator. Just then the Turian Fleet exited FTL and started to fire on the Imperial Fleet. "Right I'll contact General Willimius right away" said the radio operator.

"Desolas sir it appears that there is a small fleet of enemy ships sir" said a crewmember in the bridge. "I can see that. I want all ships in defensive positions and start firing" said and ordered Desolas with a commanding voice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A Bosmer by the name of Ysreth Sheppard stood in the middle of day-star; a metropolis of a city with over one million inhabitants. The city was also the only city with a population higher than a million. Skyscrapers made out of polished white marble, thick clear glass and corundum metals casted shadows upon the smaller stone round huts below. The city streets were busy as Argonians, Elves, Humans and Khajiiti walking in and out of stores, and creating clusters of people among the streets. And Dragons flying high in the sky, some were on patrol while others were just having fun.

The wood elf was about fairly young; only fifty years old or twenty-one years old in Elven years. She had a fairly fit and athletic body with a light, but noticeable muscle mass. She was wearing mostly red and some blue light guard armor that covered everything except her head. The armor's appearance was exactly like the guards of Skyrim during the 4th era, just with a bulletproof vest and shield generator underneath. She had an almond shaped face with light brown tanned skin, bright thick black hair that reached down to the top of her shoulders and bright pure yellow green almond shaped eyes. An Elven heavy pistol and steel dagger attached to her hips.

She analyzed the crowds for any signs of pick pocketing, stealing, lock picking or any other minor crimes; there were zero signs of any crime. "I've been patrolling the markets for three hours and nothing has happened yet," she thought to herself bored as she then kicked a rock down the sidewalk. However, despite her boredom; she still acted serious during patrol, most of the time.

She walked down and through the crowded streets and entered the golden bear tavern. There were people singing, dancing, eating on long polished wooden tables, bards telling tales and playing music. The room was bright and colorful with blue, red, yellow, and green on the walls, ceiling and floor.

She walked towards a stool and sat down on it. "One nord mead," she asked somewhat tired and incredibly bored as she pulled out five septims from her pocket and placed it on the counter. She needed something drink to remove herself from her boredom.

A light brown scaled argonian bartender wearing dark brown and pale yellow thin clothes reached out to the shelves and pulled out a bottle of mead. "Here you go, one bottle of mead," she said with the usual raspy argonian accent as she took the five gold coins on the counter and placed them in the cash register.

Ysreth opened up the bottle and started to drink large amounts of it. Once it was empty, she slammed the bottle unto the counter. "Another please" she asked as she pulled out five more septims from her pocket.

"I think that's enough for one day Ysreth. Besides, aren't you on patrol," she asked as she grabbed the empty bottle on the counter and placed it in a bucket.

"Don't worry, I'm on a quick break and I can hold more liquor then a bear," she said proudly. "How much liquor can a bear hold?"

"About five bottles," replied a Khajiit that was walking by.

"See I'm fine for just one more bottle," she persuaded.

"No, I'm not going to sell you more booze. I don't want to tell your captain that you've been drinking on the job again," she argued.

"Velia, everyone drinks while working, people drink, the elderly drink, oblivion, even children drink. And not one of them has gotten drunk by drinking only one bottle," she argued.

"I'm still not serving you another drink."

"Damn it. Hey, how is the business going?"

"Pretty good, but it could be better as long as that idiot D-." Her sentence was stopped by the sounds of alarms and sirens outside. Nearly everyone in the building crouched down in shock. "What in oblivion is going on?!"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," replied Ysreth as she then rushed out of the building followed by several other people.

The sounds of alarms and sirens were everywhere. With General Willimius on the intercom saying "We are under attack repeat we are under attack; all military personnel and guards get ready. All civilians get to safety."

As looked up they could all see why. There were ten gigantic ships above the sky. Everyone took a look at the ships; clearly they did not belong to the empire. With Dragons scattering in the sky some getting ready to fight while others were getting to safety.

"By the gods," yelled a nord.

"What in oblivion is that," yelled a Altmer

"By Nocturnal," whispered Ysreth.

A large bright light formed across one of the ships. It began to grow larger and larger; Sheppard could instantly tell they're about to fire. "Everyone come near me now," she ordered loudly. Everyone moved towards her without hesitation. She then put all of mind, body and magicka into one spell and in an instant, her and everyone around her disappeared in a flash.

**Codex: Teleportation**

There are two forms of teleportation, both which relay on oblivion nods; signal teleportation and magical teleportation. The first one, signal teleportation relays on Teleporter nods for travel as one cannot signal teleport outside or from any area outside of a nod. However despite its one major flaw, it still safer then magical teleportation and as long as a signal is active; distance doesn't matter. Magical teleportation is a master level alteration spell that allows a mage to teleport to any location within ten kilometers; through some mages have been known to teleport outside of the usual range and teleport multiple people at a time. It is considered one of the most dangerous spells in the world due to the many risks associated with it, such as: getting stuck in a wall, causing anyone being teleported to explode, cause people to be sent forward or back in time, and Teleportation sickness. However, despite its many risks; it's still highly liked by mages, especially amongst Nightblades.

The origins of teleportation is absurd at best; however, it is known that The Psijic Order were the first ones to ever use the spell. Eventually, one of them taught the spell to a group of master mages and the spell quickly spread across all of Nirn; accidents were common when mages started to learn teleporting. Eventually, the spell was banned from being used by anyone who wasn't a master mage for obvious reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

I thank you all for all of the Reviews, Favorites, and FOLLOWS! Particularly YOU WoWfan92 for all the reviews and positive support for YOU WoWfan92 are my favorite Reviewer and/or Follower for my story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect. And I just love the ALL the IDEAS that come from YOU WoWfan92. So PLEASE don't stop.

Now there are a few things I must tell YOU ALL.

1). There will be five books in the Elder Scrolls, Mass Effect crossover series that I'm currently making which most of you know as The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect. These five books are or will be known as The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect, The Elder Scrolls II: Sovereign Menace, The Elder Scrolls III: Collector Attacks, The Elder Scrolls IV: Reaper Invasion, and The Elder Scrolls V: Aftermath.

2). The reason why the Dragon General Odahviing, the Imperial Soldiers and the crew of the Kataria was able to translate alien languages (and I'm sure your all wondering how especially YOU ArcturusWolf) is because of the M.T.E.; Magical Translator Earpiece, a device that allows for instantaneous translation of any language except Dovahzul (Dragon language). And translate any language of the user is speaking (again except Dovahzul) to the Native language the user of the M.T.E. is speaking to.

3). The reason why the Dragon Race hasn't discovered that Ysreth Dragon-Heart Sheppard is in fact not just a werewolf but also The Next Dovahkiin is because she hasn't only not eaten or assimilated if you will a Dovah Sil, Dragon Soul but also she has not learned a Rotmullog or Word of Power which is why her Dovah Sil has not _awakened_ and is there for not able to absorb a Dragon's Soul.

P.S. The reason for why the M.T.E. cannot translate Dovahzul like other languages is because Dovahzul is not just a language but also a form of Magic. And that's why M.T.E.'s cannot translate Dovahzul. ****


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I love you all, and I must say this. I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS SERIES!**

Book 1, Chapter 4

Sheppard's entire molecular structure had been split apart and reassembled somewhere else; it wasn't a pleasant experience. The world around her felt cold, dark and wet. It took her about ten seconds to realize that she was drowning in sewer water. She quickly swam up to the surface, grabbed whatever she could find and pulled herself up. The place was dark, large and reeked of feces and urine; she was defiantly in the sewers. She rubbed her eyes to remove the sewer water that had gotten in her eyes in order to get a better view. Fortunately since she's a Werewolf her beast blood allows her to see in the dark; the Bosmer stud up to get a better view of her surroundings.

The sewers were large and narrow with a deep trench of sewer water in the middle about twenty meters deep, and cold moldy stone walls. Sheppard walked over to the wall and slumped over. She felt dehydrated nausea and felt like throwing up from the teleporting and the sewer water; which she later did. After vomiting all over the floor; the wood elf pulled out her radio. "This is Lieutenant Ysreth Dragon-Heart Sheppard, Shanxi has been invaded requesting reinforcements," she ordered through the radio; however, the radio had been rendered useless after the teleportation and being submerged in sewer water. She quickly realized that the radio was useless and tossed it away.

The wood elf felt incredibly exhausted, but she knew she had to get moving quickly as she heard bombing from above, and the entire underground system could come down at any second. She wanted to yell out to see if anyone had been teleported alongside her; however, she knew that yelling would only give away her position. She took a quick glance around her to see if anybody was nearby; she was alone.

She checked her belt for anything she could eat or drink; she found a self-heating can of soup and a bottle of water. She opened up the two containers and began to pour the contents into her mouth. Surprisingly, neither container had any trace of sewer water in them. However, she wasn't completely sure; though, it didn't really matter because both containers were empty within minutes.

After the quick meal, Ysreth got up and started to walk north. The sound of bombing had stopped and had been replaced by the sounds of gunfire and screaming. Her entire body tensed up in anger as she desperately felt the need to punish those that decided to attack them. However, she knew that going to the surface would be suicide and she would have to find a safe spot to exit the sewers. _Speaking of which, who is attacking us_, she thought. She never considered who the culprits behind the attacks were and she started to weigh in the factors. The attacking vessels didn't match any ship she seen in her thirty years in the military, and the fleet looked too large and expensive to be a pirate fleet. Also, the entire fleet would have to get past the defense fleet as soon as it exits the gate, and even if it did; Shanxi would have been warned about the attack hours before it happened.

'_Could it be? No that seems unlikely, there's no such thing as aliens_,' she thought skeptical; however, a part of her didn't totally accept it. _'Through if so many different races could evolve and create civilizations of their own on the same planet, then I guess that it would be possible for life to evolve on other planets_,' she thought realizing that was the only answer for whoever it is invading Shanxi. _'And the first thing that these aliens decide to do is murder innocent civilians and tare this city to a crisp_,' she thought angrily as she tightly clinched her fists in rage. It was ironic to say the least; everyone had always thought that aliens would be peaceful and benevolent beings; not a bunch of barbarians. She punched a nearby metal pipe in anger and left a very noticeable dent in it.

She had been walking for over five hours and encountered barely any trouble on the way; save for a few Skeevers which she dispelled easily with destruction magic. The wood elf could hear the sounds of kicking, Skeevers screeching and the sound of an argonian woman yelling at the rats. "_Damn, Skeevers. First my tavern most likely got destroyed by the bombings. Secondly, I'm magically teleported into the sewers and got nose bleeds, nausea, vomiting and dehydration. Finally, I'm being attacked by bloody Skeevers_," she thought angrily as she tried to fend off the attacking Skeevers.

Glad to have a friendly face nearby, the wood elf quickly ran towards the argonian. When she arrived, she saw that Velia was the one being attacked. "Hey Ysreth, do you mind if you get rid of these damn Skeevers for me," she begged as she kicked several Skeevers away from her. She could see that Ysreth was soaked in sewer water and smelt of it too; however, she didn't really mind the smell as she been down in the sewers for five hours.

Ysreth quickly killed the Skeevers with some fire bolts. "Are you okay; you may have been bitten," she asked somewhat worried.

"Don't worry I'm fine and even if I did get bitten; well I'm an argonian for crying out loud. By the way, what are you doing down here. I got word that soldiers are coming in to rescue us," she said as she started to run north with Sheppard right behind.

"I teleported myself and probably several others down here by accident; I don't really have the spell fully mastered," replied Ysreth as she followed the argonian who seemed to have a better knowledge of direction then her.

"So that explains the teleportation sickness," she joked. "All kidding aside, thanks for your help. I would have been dead if it weren't for you." Velia could sense that they were nearing a safe haven and began to move faster with the wood elf moving quicker as well. A ladder was in there sight and they ran towards it. However, an explosive buried there exit in rubble and launched the two several feet back.

"By the gods that hurt," screamed Ysreth as she lifted herself off the ground. The blast had knocked her several feet back and the shockwave was felt throughout her entire body; though, her body armor took the majority of the damage. Her armor had been rendered completely useless and shattered from the blast; realizing this, Ysreth removed the armor from her and tossed it to the floor. Her only protection now was a black t-shirt; she would have to rely on her magic for protection.

"Velia," she yelled out worried.

"I'm over here," Velia yelled out in response.

Ysreth could see Velia was lying on the floor with her left arm buried in rubble. She quickly ran towards her and pulled the rubble off her. Velia's arm had been crushed to a pulp with pieces of bone sticking out and blood all over her arm. "You need medicine right away," she ordered worried as she checked her belt for any healing potions. "Here we go," she said as she pulled out a health potion and offered it to her.

"Thanks, but I don't need it," said Velia in slight pain. A bright yellow light formed in her right palm and her broken arm quickly began to repair and reassemble itself within seconds. Velia checked her arm to see if it was fully repaired; it most certainly was. "See, all better," she said joyfully as moved her left arm around.

"How did you heal your arm so quickly? If I tried to heal that kind of damage, it would take ten minutes at least; you did it within seconds," she asked curious, surprised and amazed by her friend's skill in restoration.

"I went to the college in Winterhold for six months; got a degree in restoration. Say you don't look to good; you want me to heal you up," she asked as she pulled out a healing hands spell.

"I'm fine, just a few broken rips and several deep cuts and bruises across my body," she said seriously.

Velia was puzzled by this and saw that she was healing just fine on her own without magical aid.

"Thanks though," she replied. "I guess we're stuck in here, unless we find another way out." The wood elf looked around the sewers for any quick exit. "Say, how far is the subway system from us."

Velia started to sniff out the scent of the subway system; it was coming south. "The tunnels are about half a mile south of us. Why?"

"They maybe our only safe way out of here. Do you know exactly where it is?"

"Don't know, but I could follow the scent." She started to move south towards the subway system. After fifteen minutes of walking, she stopped and walked towards a nearby air vent and pulled off the cover. "The subway system is just on the other side of this wall. It would save us a lot of time if we go through the air vents." She slipped into the air vent without much trouble.

"Well here we go," said Ysreth reluctantly as she squeezed into the vents. She felt cramped in the small air vents and her entire body was pressed against the walls; it made her extremely uncomfortable. "How far are these vents," she asked as she struggled to squeeze forward.

"About one-hundred meters long."

"What! Are you fucking kidding me! Why couldn't we just take the long route," she asked angrily.

"Because if we did take the long route; it would take us two hours to get to the subway tunnels. In here it would only take half an hour or less."

The wood elf let out a quiet grumble and continued to follow Velia through the vents.

"Anyway I guess this as good a time as any to tell you something." "What is it?" Velia asked curiously. Ysreth responds reluctantly "I know that since we're probably going into some kind of fight sooner or later I've decided to tell you that I'm a Werewolf." "WHAT!?" Velia said utterly surprised. "It's true." Ysreth said truthfully. "I… I had no idea." Velia said dumbfounded and shocked.

"Well that explains your remarkable healing and regenerative abilities," said Velia jokingly.

After thirty minutes of crawling or in Sheppard's case, an hour. They had finally arrived at the subway system.

"What took you so long," Velia joked

Velia turned off her flashlight since the subway system was well lit. "Hey, those vents are incredibly tight. My entire body was pressed against-," she said annoyed and stopping her sentence in mid track. She went on full alert mode and could hear footsteps slowly heading towards them. "You hear something," she whispered.

"Don't hear, smell," Velia whispered.

"Hide now." However, the argonian was already out of her sight. Ysreth took a quick look around for her; however, she barely had anytime as the footsteps slowly became louder and louder. She silently ran to a subway cart and hid in it. She could hear them coming closer and closer. Additionally, she could also hear the words of a strange unknown language.

"Potui occidere quinque mutum et ne unus quidm alienigeae oppugnabent. Hoc sugit," one of the aliens said bored.

The wood elf peaked around the corner to get a better view of the aliens. There were six of them. There appearance was that of a humanoid reptilian avian with pale light gray skin and looked around the same size and height of most of the races on Nirn. They had a pair of arms similar to most of the races on Nirn and with three fingers on each hand; like the Argonians. They had average size slim legs with what appeared to be bones sticking out on the back of their knee cap. They had two toes on each foot; similar to the Argonians. There face was rather bony and pale with a flat beak, a set of mandibles, black eyes and what appeared to be bony feathers on top of their heads. They were all clad in heavy plated polished light gray metal armor with large thick collars around there necks. They were all heavily armed and spread out.

Ysreth quietly used an invisibility spell and quietly moved behind two of them. She then quickly finished the two off with a spark spell. The two alien's shields flashed for a brief moment and they fell to the floor shaking uncontrollably; they then quickly died from the lightning coursing through their bodies. Surprisingly, the spell passed through there armor and shields without much effort. It somewhat confused her since it takes some effort for a sparks spell to get pass even the weakest of shields; perhaps there shields are just weaker then there's.

However, before she could think it over more; the four remaining soldiers started to fire at her. The wood elf quickly rolled to cover behind a nearby subway cart. She pulled out her Elven pistol and start to fire at her attackers. Her theory of weak shields was quickly proven false as the shots looked like they barely did any damage. Realizing that her gun is practically useless against them; she pulled out a fury spell and casted it on the alien behind the three.

Chaos quickly ensured as the enraged soldier shot one of their comrades in the back; killing him instantly. He then fired at his two other comrades; however, they managed to survive the unexpected assault. The two then quickly finished off their insane comrade with a bullet through his head. The two aliens looked rather confused and puzzled by their teammate's unexpected violence against them.

Realizing that it was the perfect time to strike; the wood elf decides to shift. As she started to shift she could feel her heart grow larger as she felt a tight pain in her chest, then her lungs and rib cage began increasing in size to accommodate her now much larger heart, the increasing in muscle mass, rearranging of bones and tendons as she shifted from her normal Bosmeri form to one that resembles something more like that of a wolf.

As the process ended she leapt out from the nearby subway cart and landed on one of the two aliens back and tore his head off with blood flowing out of his body. She then stood up and turned to face the other alien before her. He brought up his rifle and aimed it at the beast however Ysreth grabbed the rifle away from him before he could do anything she snapped the rifle in half using her large arms and pawed hands. The alien then tried to run away from the large beast before him however before he could do anything Ysreth then grabbed the alien and ripped out his throat.

"She looked around the subway for Velia; however, she could not find her. Frustrated and worried, the Bosmer in wolf form called her out for her friend with loud howl and shifted back. After which she called out for her again "Velia, you can come out now." She then spotted Velia coming out of a nearby vent.

She took a quick glance at the scene in front of her. Six alien bird looking soldiers lay dead on the floor; there appearance unlike anything she's ever seen before. "Glad, that's over with," she said relieved. She moved closer to the bodies to get a better view of them. "I've never seen anything like them before. Do you think that it may a mutation or an undiscovered race?"

"They're aliens," the Bosmer quickly replied without a hint of hesitation.

"What, Aliens? How can you be sure," she questioned extremely skeptical of Ysreth's answer.

"Think about it," Ysreth simply replied.

Velia thought about it and decided that Sheppard was most likely right; however, the idea of extraterrestrials seemed rather insane. "So these aliens are the ones that are invading Shanxi and started killing everyone on it," she asked angrily.

"Bingo. I can't wait for the empire to show up and blast these barbarians to a pulp," she said slightly excited trying to make light of a situation she knew was grim. "We should be near the surface; so I'll take the lead. Remember to stay close to me at all times, don't move unless I say so and if you see one of them; hid," she ordered as she and Velia walked upwards towards the surface.

The once beautiful and magnificent city had been broken and torn apart from the constant bombing. Large and deep sinkholes filled with stone and dust had formed within the roads due to the bombings. The streets were soaked in the dried up blood of innocence; with their bodies' blown apart and the pieces thrown violently all over the place. The tall and once amazing skyscrapers had been split and broken apart with rubble, fire, shards of glass and metal among the floor. The pitch black night sky was covered in dust and ash with flickers of bright yellow light shinning above them from Dragons high in the sky most likely in gauging enemy aircraft in the sky above.

It disturbed, frightened and angered Ysreth that some people could be so cruel. She had encountered similar people like mercenaries, drug dealers, slavers and other criminals on one of her monthly stealth operations; however, even they were not this desperate or insane to do something like this. "By Nocturnal," she whispered in shock.

Velia was having the same reaction as Sheppard; however, it was mostly fear as the state of the city and of her residents made her want to run. "How- how close are we to the Evac," she asked scared. However, her comrade was completely unresponsive; instead she was kneeling on the floor praying.

"Nocturnal qhixx wjixi baao xavhx tewj eavo hvpf omn kveni wjid wa Iyiokhaod," she chanted in the Daedric language. After the quick prayer, the wood elf got on her feet and turned to face Velia. "Which direction is the Evac?"

"The north end of the city."

The Bosmer mage started to walk north with Velia right behind her. "Stay close to me," she ordered quietly. Her entire mind and body was on full alert as she paid attention to every single detail of her surroundings.

They had been walking for two hours without much trouble as the lack of illumination, Sheppard's sense of her surroundings and Velia's sense of smell made it possible. The wood elf was getting somewhat tired and could tell that her partner was too. They would need a place to rest for the night as they were still twenty kilometers away from the Evac site and Velia looked too exhausted to continue. However, falling asleep would ensure their death; they would need to find a safe haven. "How are you feeling," Ysreth whispered sounding a little bit tired.

"I'm fine, tired but fine. Why do you ask," she asked tired.

"We should find a place to rest now. At the rate we're going; it would take us ten hours to get there." Sheppard looked around her; she could see a supermarket, an apartment building and a hospital building. The two moved into the apartment building. The entire complex was covered in blood and corpses; it sickened both of them down to their very bones. Sheppard looked around for each exit and entrance; blocking each one with either a rune spell or a piece of furniture in the way. After fortifying there temporally stronghold; they entered a random apartment on the third floor since Ysreth thought being on the third floor would give the most protection.

The room looked rather beautiful despite the large amount of blood and two corpses on the floor. The room was quite small having only two rooms; a bedroom and a bathroom. The bedroom had two single-sized pure white beds side by side each other. A window covered by brown drapes preventing any viewing in or out of the room. The walls were dark green and the floor a light brown carpet. A small TV was on top of a small brown desk, and an alarm clock and lamp on a drawer near the far side of one of the beds.

The two began to prepare for bed.

"I can't believe Shanxi got attacked; it happened so fast," said Velia shocked as she looked down at the destruction below.

Ysreth walked up behind her and stared at the streets below. The scene below would be a shock for anyone without the will to bear the sight of so much death and blood. Surprisingly, Velia looked rather calm despite their current situation. She should be in panic mode like a normal civilian; _perhaps she is just good at hiding her emotions,_ she thought to herself. "Say, are you okay," she asked worried.

"I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me," she said with a hint of guilt.

Ysreth could sense that she was lying. "Are you sure?"

"In all opinion, I'm not okay. I just don't want to talk about it," she said annoyed.

The wood elf took another look at the scene below; memories began to flood back in her head. The memories were quiet fuzzy; however, she could hear screaming, crying, several gunshots then silence. The sounds of sirens followed shortly after. She drummed her fingers rapidly against the wall, her eyes blinking rapidly and her entire body shaking.

"Are you okay," asked Velia worried.

"I'm fine. Say, how come you didn't become a doctor," she asked surprisingly extremely calm as her entire body had stopped shaking in an instance. Her emotional state had also changed in an instance.

It slightly disturbed Velia that her friends mood could change so quickly. She wanted to dig further, but decided it would be best not to. "Being a doctor is too time consuming; not enough time for the family," she said as she crawled into bed.

Sheppard satisfied with Velia's answer; slipped into bed.

"Glad to have you by my side," Velia said happy.

"Why?"

"Are you kidding?! You're amazing! she said sounding rather impressed.

"So how long have you been in the military and what kind of stuff did they teach you?" Velia asked curiously

"I joined when I was twenty; so that means I've been in the army for thirty years. Learned the basics of warfare in boot camp eventually, became an expert at sniping, stealth operations, a black belt at thirteen different martial arts, alchemy, destruction and illusion magic," she bragged.

"You're absolutely amazing you know that," said Velia sounding quite impressed. She then quickly fell asleep.

A small smile formed around the wood elf's face and she quickly drifted asleep.

Sunlight passed through the drapes and entered the room. The light pierced the two's eyes and they then quickly got up; realizing that it was morning. Ysreth took a glance at the alarm clock; it read ten am on it. After checking if any aliens were nearby (there weren't any); the two carefully slipped out of the apartment building and into the streets. They left the apartment with much of the traps and barricades intact.

They started to walk towards the Evac site. There plan was similar to their last; don't get caught and/or get killed. However, being broad daylight made it difficult; though they managed to slip through the city unseen. After five hours of walking; the two heard the sounds of magic, a Frost Atronach and gunfire. Ysreth carefully approached the source of the sound; not knowing how many hostiles there were.

She and Velia could see an Altmer hiding behind a rock casually shooting fire bolts and a frost Atronach fighting four aliens; whom they then quickly killed after fifteen minutes. The high elf's Atronach fizzled away and he walked towards them. 'Oh gods, not him,' she cringed. The high-elf's face was covered in make-up and his rich colorful non-protective crimson red and gold thin robes. He had tanned light yellow skin and long silver white hair. He looked like someone who belonged at a ball, not in the army.

The high-elf walked towards the two. "Hello Sheppard, hello citizen," he said somewhat rudely.

"Hello Arnus. How far is the evacuation si," said Ysreth who was rudely interrupted.

"Why aren't you wearing your armor?"

"Got destroyed in an explosion; had to remove it. Now how far is the evacuation site?"

"Typical," he rudely whispered quietly. The wood elf gave him a quick stare that signaled her knowledge. Realizing this, he turned his entire focus on Ysreth. "About three hours away, 'ma'am'," he said rudely. Sheppard gave him another glance. "I mean lieutenant," he corrected himself quickly.

"We better get moving private," she said as she, Velia and Arnus started to walk towards the evacuation site.

"Actually, its second class private now," he replied sounding surprised at his minor accomplishment.

"Good for you; now you just have fifty-seven more ranks to go to catch up with me," she joked.

However, the high-elf however didn't pick up on the humor. "Let me remind you that my father owns one of the largest mega corporations on Nirn. I could easily-," he said quit rudely.

"It was a joke," replied Ysreth annoyed.

"Are you sure? Because it sounded like a threat to me," he said rudely. Ysreth let out several loud giggles. "What's so funny?"

"You still think I'm actually threatened by you and your money; your riches pose no threat to me. I'm too valuable of a soldier to be vulnerable to bribing," she replied calmly.

The high elf opened up his mouth, but quickly closed it when he noticed his superior glaring at him with her yellow, green eyes seemingly piercing into his soul.

"Arnus, can you call a shuttle to come pick us up; my radio got destroyed," ordered Sheppard.

Without hesitation, the Altmer pulled out his radio. "This is second-class private Arnus-delemeri; I'm requesting a shuttle for pick up."

"Roger that, where are you and how many are needed for pick-up," said the radio-operator.

"Three and we're somewhere in the north end of day-star; there's lots of buildings that have exploded," he replied completely clueless.

Ysreth cringed at the private's lack of location.

"Can you be more specific," asked the radio operator.

"Umm-," he replied as he looked around to get a better idea where he is. Ysreth snatched the radio out of Arnus' hand. "Hey!"

"This is Lieutenant Ysreth Dragon-Heart Sheppard, our coordinates are N17 E13."

"Roger that Lieutenant, a shuttle will arrive in fifteen minutes."

Sheppard turned off the radio and handed it back to Arnus. "Shuttle will be here in fifteen minutes. I suggest that we stay out of sight until the shuttle arrives; we wouldn't want get to spotted by one of those damn birds," she ordered.

"Birds," replied Arnus and Velia in sync with each other.

"You know the aliens that were fighting; birds as I like to call them."

"I don't think that's what they're called," replied Velia.

"So what I'm supposed to; walk right up to one and ask them," she replied sarcastically.

"Well we can always ask them," said Arnus as he pointed at ten birds coming their way.

"Oblivion," yelled out Ysreth as she tossed herself, Arnus and Velia behind and a car seconds before bullets began to fly. "Velia, stay here and don't move until I say so." The argonian nodded her head in agreement. The wood elf turned and faced Arnus. "Arnus, how close can you get a Storm Atronach to the birds?"

"About fifty meters. Also, the Atronachs I know how to summon are flame and frost; not storm."

The Bosmer quickly peaked over the car; the ten birds were attempting to get into defensive positions. She then slipped back into cover behind the car. "Arnus, get as close as you can to the birds then summon an Atronach; doesn't matter which kind. I'll cover you; now go," she ordered as she started to throw bullets and destructive magic towards their attackers. She managed to down at least three so far.

Arnus ran passed the attacking aliens; who appeared to not even notice him. After about five minutes of hiding and running really fast to another hiding spot; the Altmer summoned a Frost Atronach near three of the birds. It started to run towards the three; who in return, unloaded there clips on the large frost beast. However, the Atronach seemed completely unfazed by bullets as he rushed towards the three with its arms flawing around madly; managing to cause serious damage to the three aliens.

Ysreth used the chaos around her to her advantage as she hit one of the birds with a fury spell. Unexpectedly, another bird quickly fired at his comrade without hesitation as soon as he noticed that his fellow teammate was glowing bright red. "Crap; I guess that's out of the picture." She then casted a invisibility spell and sneaked behind the three Birds that were currently fighting a Frost Atronach. Her cloak quickly disappeared and she then unleashed a flaming explosion; the three birds dropped to the floor in pain attempting to stop the burning; after a few seconds, they dropped to the floor dead. One of the aliens then tossed a grenade towards the Frost Atronach and Sheppard. Ysreth quickly rolled out of the way before she could get caught in the blast; however, the grenade managed to kill the Atronach.

The wood elf then quickly fired off lightning bolts at two nearby aliens; they fell to the floor twitching uncontrollably. She then focused her attention towards the two remaining aliens and charged up her magic for another lightning spell. However, before she could fire; the sound of heavy armor clinking approached her. "Arnus take out those birds," she ordered. Arnus immediately started to fire at the two aliens. She shot flames towards the sound of the clinking. The flames hit the target spot on; disabling his cloak. However, the armor that he was wearing remained untouched and appeared to be fire-proof. He was clad in pearl white thin metal plated armor and looked only twenty; through, it was difficult to tell which age he was.

The white armored alien raised his rifle towards the Bosmer; in response, she charged towards him seconds before he could fire. Ysreth elbowed her opponent in the stomach then quickly grabbed control of his rifle. She then tossed him to the ground and forcibly removed the rifle from the alien's fingers. She pointed it towards the bird and prepared to fire; however, the alien pulled his side arm and aimed it at Ysreth. Several shots were fired towards her; she managed to dodge each shot without any trouble. However, a single shot managed to hit her in the right shoulder causing her to drop the rifle in pain. She gritted her teeth and clinched her bleeding right shoulder in pain. Her opponent let out a small smirk and aimed his sidearm towards her; unfortunately, the sidearm had overheated and was of no use. He then reactivated his cloak before the elf could witness him doing it.

After quickly recovering from the gun wound (thanks to her beast blood); the young elf looked around for her opponent who had seemingly vanish. Her entire mind and body went on full alert as she looked and listened for wherever he might be. Suddenly, she could feel her entire body being squeezed and a knife at the top of her neck. She quickly cloaked herself in lightning causing her attacker to release her, causing his cloak to deactivate and him to become stunned by the cloak. Ysreth quickly pulled out her steel dagger and sprinted towards him attempting to finish him. The bird quickly recovered from the shock and noticed the Bosmer charging towards him with her dagger in her right hand. He evaded the wood elf's slashes and swings at him with ease; he then pulled out his own knife and began to swing it around near the wood elf.

The battle seemed rather equal as both opponents easily evaded or blocked each other's cut, punch and kick thrown at them. Eventually one of them gained the upper hand when the wood elf grabbed hold of the bird's collar and placed her dagger under his left arm. She then violently threw the man to the ground as her steel dagger cut through his flesh and bones. His left arm fell on the floor and he gripped his stump of a arm in pain; which was bleeding immensely.

Ysreth charged up a fireball attempting to finish off her opponent. However, the alien head butted her, punched her in the gut, grabbed her by her hair and kneed her in the face. He then smashed her against a wall then a glass window which quickly shattered and then tossed her to the ground. He crouched down and pulled out his knife; however, before he could finish her off, the approaching distinct sound of an engine approached. He turned around and noticed two people and a boxy blue and white shuttle behind him. Not knowing whether the shuttle was armed or not; he throw several smoke bombs on the ground and quickly disappeared from everyone's sight.

Codex: Imperial Military Ranks and Sub-divisions.

There are nine primary ranks in the Imperial Army and are divided into nine sub ranks. Private, sergeant, corporal, lieutenant, commander, captain, admiral, colonel and general are the nine primary ranks in order. The sub-ranks are divided into eight; first-class to eighth class.

The Imperial Army is also divided up into ten Sub-divisions which consist of five ranks for each one; novice, apprentice, adept, expert and master. Scouts and snipers are masters at long range combat, heavy soldiers; the heavy armored soldiers are great at large scale battles, light soldiers; the light armored soldiers are great at small skirmishes, battle mages; the warrior/mage conjurers; mages great for providing extra troops, mages; excellent for raw damage, healing and support, Nightblades; the mage/assassin, infiltrators; a combination between stealth and normal combat, assassins; the Intel gathering and target eliminating agents and blades; a deadly and powerful warrior who has mastered magic, stealth and basic combat perfectly, these are the ten sub-divisions.

**Author's notice: Before people ask why I called the Turians birds and aliens instead of just Turians. Is because none of the primary characters know right now what the Turians are actually called. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Drem Yol Lok, Greetings**

**it's ME again! Sorry for the long wait my dear readers but I got stuck on something's, like some of the Ideas YOU my dear readers gave me, like assimilating Alduins or Martin Septims souls or even both, but I don't think that would work and here's why. First off I don't think Sheppard would be able to absorb Martin's soul because he likely ascended to Aetherius upon his death and thus will likely not be coming back. Secondly I don't think Akatosh or any of the Ten Divines would allow Alduin to return back to Mundus or more specifically Nirn so soon, unless it is to aid the Empire in its fight against The Reapers during the Reaper Invasions.**

**Also one of YOU my dear readers gave me a great idea about using cloned bodies instead of mechanical ones for "Body Swapping" which I think is a exhalent idea and would help serve as a base to resurrect Sheppard during the events of Mass Effect II or in the story The Elder Scrolls III:**

**Collector Attacks**** and would help in other ways like what certain reviewer said which I will quote here: "****such as cloning stare limbs and organs to replace damaged ones (magic may let you heal but if you lose a limb or two you're going to need mass to regrow them, which means that you need to wait the time for the organism to digest enough food to accumulate the necessary biomass, having spare parts speeds up the process considerably)." And I agree cloning could be very useful considering what he said about it helping keeping Dragons fed as well as Dinosaurs. But there is one Question I'd like to ask is that when you put I will quote here: "just plug the soul gem in (or maybe they have one built in and the soul gets transferred to that gem letting people to jump from a body to another)" what do you mean by that exactly? Since the body in question is biological in nature and there for you can't just plug something into a biological body like you would with a machine. So PLEASE explain this to me because I like the idea your proposing.**

Oh and one more thing I listened to your comments on the Imperial Military ranking and structure so I decided to see how the Imperial Military and structure is in The Elder Scrolls V: SKYRIM and from that I "fixed" it some so look at the bottom of page to see it

Book 1, Chapter 5

Solar System: The Mundus System, Planet: Nirn, Continent: Tamriel, Province: Skyrim, Location: Mount Monahven (Mother wind) or The Throat of the World

Paarthurnax sites upon the peak of the Monahven in quiet meditation when a female voice speaks telepathically to Paarthurnax in Dovahzul (Dragon Voice). Drem, Yol, Lok, Paarthurnax vir los Odahviingge liin Briifoah ahrk ok ziin mal Dovah yunkliinne Daniikahviing ahrk Briithurah?

Paarthurnax makes a small smile then answers and asks. "Pruzah ganog Zu'u lorfonaar, vir dreh hi dreh Dovahkiin Ekrah?"

The voice responds with. "Pruzah ganog Zu'u lorfonaar. Then she asks him. "Zu'u griindol drey ni dahmaan, vir los ponok yun Dovahkiin? Dreh hi mindok?"

Paarthurnax chuckles a little in his mind and smiles with an answer. "Geh, nol fos Zu'u laat hon rekro ahst Shanxi ol aan deinmaar do thun."

The mysterious voice happily responds. Pruzah Zu'u los olniiv wah hon tol. Oo ahrk Paarthurnax til los atruk Zu'u kent fun hi.

Paarthurnax smiles. "Fos los nii, Ekrah Hunklyv?"

Hunklyv responds. Oo lig Paarthurnax dreh ni nenvaar wah zey ol atruk ful prudaav ol tol.

Zu'u los krosis _Ekrah_ Hunklyv. Paarthurnax chuckles at his taunt.

Hunklyv ignores the taunt and states her instructions for Paarthurnax. Pruzah Panoz Zu'u fund med hi Paarthurnax wah bel ponok yun Dovahkiin fod hi vis.

Zu'u mindoraan Hunklyv.

**Meanwhile  
**_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_**Solar System: The Vivec System, Location: just above Shanxi**

As they began to enter the atmosphere, enemy Fighters opened fire on the Kataria.  
"Sir! Enemy fighters have opened fire on the Kataria!" A crewmember reported.

"WHAT!? Don't just sit there! Open fire!" Odahviing roared.

"Yes sir!" The crewmember answered as she began to type in commands into a console. However before she could finish typing in the commands a shot from the Enemy Fighters managed to destroy one of the three rear thrusters.

"GJOK WHAT WAS THAT?!" Odahviing angrily demanded as the Kataria shook violently.

"Sir! One of the ships rear thrusters was destroyed! And it looks like we're going to have to make an emergency landing!" Another crewmember replied.

"Gjok…" Odahviing growled angrily.  
**  
**_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_**  
**  
Saren walked across the barren desolated city that themselves had destroyed. He clinched his left stump which was bleeding immensely with a cloth from his supplies. He felt incredibly weak and thirsty. His vision had become so blurry that everything had appeared to fade apart. He had walked for twenty minutes or two hours (he wasn't sure which one was correct) hoping to meet a friendly face; so far he hadn't. The Turian chuckled weakly; it was almost ironic, killed on a foreign world where his body would never be returned; instead just rot on the floor and all of his electronics were useless from his earlier battle. _"So this is how it ends; me dying at only twenty and on an alien world,"_ he thought both angry and afraid of what he knew was going to happen. He dropped to his knees in intense pain; he looked up to the alien sun and towards the direction he assumed Palaven was; waiting for death. However, a glimmer of hope emerged when he heard the faint, but distinct sound of Turians.

"Somebody Help," he yelled out with all his might though he was not quite sure he was loud enough since he assumed he went unnoticed. "SOMEBODY HELP," he yelled out again, but much louder and causing him to cough up small amounts of blood.

He could hear the causal chatter among them quickly change to a more serious and focused one as they rushed towards him. Three Turian soldiers rushed up towards him incredibly shocked at the injured lieutenant's injuries and surprised by how long he could live for.

"Spirits, what happened," asked the sergeant shocked by Saren's state.

"Call…. Shuttle…. Now…," he demanded weakly as he slumped to the floor unconscious.

The sergeant immediately pulled out his radio. "This is Sergeant Marinus, Lieutenant Saren is missing his left arm and bleeding a lot; I'm requesting a shuttle for pick up," he demanded quite urgently.

"I'll be there right away," the radio operator replied sounding deeply affected by the news as he hanged up the radio.

Sergeant Marinus tucked his radio back into his belt and rushed towards Saren. He had let go of the rag that was covering his wound and large amounts of blood were now pouring rapidly from his wound. The sergeant quickly pulled out a first aid kit and opened it up; it contained wrappings, large band aids, water, painkillers and packs of ice. The sergeant immediately covered the bleeding wound with several large band aids placed quickly on without any thought. He then took out several ice packs and pressured them unto the wound hoping to stop the bleeding. "Someone, get over here," he ordered towards his allies desperately. One of them ran up towards their Sergeant. "I need you to wrap that medical wrap around Saren's wound and over the ice pack," he ordered as he pushed the icepack down on Saren's wound and pointed his head towards the first-aid kit. The soldier immediately wrapped the medical wrap around there injured comrade's wound. Marinus continued to do his best to keep Saren alive.

After twelve minutes or what seemed like an eternity to the entire squad, the shuttle had finally arrived. The shuttle hovered over the ground and out jumped General Desolas followed by three turian medics. "I want Saren attended to immediately," he ordered loudly and sounding quite desperate to heal his brother as quickly and best as they can.

The three doctors immediately rushed over towards Saren and quickly pulled out several objects which were; a small magnetic ball with plenty of short slim wires attached to the end, a bottle filled with blue gel and an artificial left arm. The doctors quickly pulled off the band aids that were covering Saren's wound and placed large amounts of the blue gel into the wound. One of the doctors then pulled out the small magnetic ball and placed it in the wound; making sure that all wires are placed in properly. The doctors then magnetically attached and screwed the robotic arm to the small metal ball. They had performed the operation completely accurate; however, they couldn't do if the arm was functional or not until Saren tested it for himself.

"How did this happen," demanded Desolas quite obvious angry towards the sergeant.

"I don't know, we just found him like this," replied Marinus quite intimidated.

After the operation was complete, the doctors carried the wounded Turian abroad the shuttle followed by the four other turians.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Saren felt weak, tired and incredibly dehydrated. His body had lost much of his original weight making him dangerously thin and he knew it too. He could feel multiple tubes in his arms injecting liquids into his veins. He opened up his eyes to see where he was. The room had bright white walls, medical tools on a table, two chairs by the sides and posters of the different anatomy of various alien species. He could hear the sound of engines flaring and officers running around quite busy on their tasks. He could instantly tell that he was in a hospital room on a ship; which one he was on, he did not know.

The metal doors slide up and out step his brother Desolas. He walked towards his younger brother and took a seat on the chair left to the bed. "How are you feeling." He asked sounding quite concerned.

"I feel incredibly weak and exhausted. Other than that, I'm quite thankful that I'm still alive." he replied weakly and quite thankful for his survival. "Where are we and how long have I been out?"

"You're on my ship, the baracunicus and you've been out for eight hours." He said sounding proud though his tone was mostly concern for his brother. He stared at Saren's left arm which had remained unused and apparently unnoticed by Saren. "You haven't notice your left arm?"

Saren looked at where he assumed only a stump was. Much to his surprise and gratitude, an artificial Turian arm had been placed over his wound. He tried to move it; however, he was too dehydrated for his nerves to reach the robotic arm. After several tries, he looked up and asked, "Doesn't this kind of model cost millions; why waste so much?"

Desolas was greatly surprised by his younger brother's comment. "Because you're my younger brother and one of the soldiers we have the privilege to have in the army. You're a twenty year old lieutenant who accomplished more in five years than most people carry out in their entire career, and you're a Spectre candidate." Desolas replied placing importance on those last few words.

"You put my name as a Spectre candidate, but why." Saren asked incredibly excited and happy because of his brother's action; however, he was too exhausted to show any sign of it.

"Like I said, you're one of our best soldiers and deserve to have the chance to become a Spectre. Unfortunately, you can't go through Spectre training for two years," he replied sounding quite displeased by his last words.

"Do you know when I'll be out of here?"

"I don't actually know; doctors say it's between one to four months." He replied sounding unsure if he would ever make it out at all. "How did you lose your arm?"

"Got cut by with a dagger by one of those weird and strange things down there," he replied sounding afraid of what was below. "Listen, these aliens were fighting; they're not one race, it's an entire alliance," he warned.

"I know, the soldiers informed me about that,"

"No, that isn't what you should be concerned about. Listen, these things are unlike anything we've ever faced before and have powers beyond our imagination; they have magical powers. They can raise the dead, make you go insane, turn metal into metal, heal wounds within minutes, control fire, ice and lightning and summoned monsters from thin air. They're basically gods." Saren replied sounding quite serious and certain that he was telling the truth; however, he sound quite delusional. "And don't say I'm imagining things, because I've witness the aliens do these things with my own eyes."

"Are you sure you're not just hallucinating." He quickly changed the subject when he noticed that his brother wanted to prove him wrong. "Anyways, I better get going," he replied as he got up and walked towards the door. "And when this whole thing clears over and everything goes back to normal; I'll buy a couple of drinks." Desolas stepped out of the room and into the hallway. _"Magical powers, ridiculous,"_ he thought to himself as he walked towards the bridge refusing to believe his brother's words; however, a part of him believed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sheppard lay on a small single-sized hospital bed; her mind completely indulged in her own mind. She twisted and turned violently; remembering the events of the previous day.

The Wood-Elf quickly shot upwards out of bed. As she woke up; she founded herself in a large hospital room surrounded by a dozen other patients and healers. The place was damp and warm. The walls, ceiling and floor were all made of quarried stone. She found out that her clothes replaced replaced by a thin incredibly itchy white hospital robe; something that greatly bugged her. She checked her body for any undergarments; there was none. The elf grumbled in slight anger; she needed to get some actual clothes on.

She saw an argonian healer attending the patients; the doctor looked awfully like Velia; however the majority of her face was covered by a thick hood and she was dozens of feet away from her. _"Is that Velia,"_ she thought as she rubbed her eyes to get a better look; which was fairly easy.

She could hear the sound of magic, chatter and engines roaring. She covered her ears in annoyance due to the noise going on around her. While her body had been fully healed her mind has not as she had quite the headache. The Wood-Elf slowly lifted herself off the bed and dragged herself towards the Argonian unnoticed and still half asleep as her Lycanthratropic blood healed what was left of her injuries. She approached the woman and was about to get her attention but then she turned around. "Hey Sheppard, how's it going." She said as she hugged her tightly.

"I'm doing fine Velia; how about you?"

"Great, I got a chance to retest my restoration skills. They may not be as sharp as before, but there still quite efficient." She replied proud of herself with her eyes shut and her posture showing confidence.

"Where are we," asked Ysreth curious at where here was. Velia didn't respond as she was still unfocused on reality; it was quite annoying for Ysreth. "Velia, where are we!" She yelled in the Argonians ear.

Velia was immediately snapped back into reality. "You don't have to yell." she said annoyed as she rubbed her ears in very slight pain.

"Where are we," said Sheppard again sounding much more frustrated.

"You're on Shanxi twelve miles below the surface of the city Enderberg in an underground secret military base. Where the best warriors, mages, assassins and even Nightingale Agents the empire has to offer has den gathered together to fight an alien menace. Sounds crazy, I know," she informed.

"Meh," she replied emotionless. She then walked away from Velia (which she found to be quite rude); having no point to talk to her anymore.

She approached the door and was about to open it when somebody took notice of her. In a flash, a Redguard man jumped in front of her and blocked her path. The Wood-Elf moved her hand away from the doorknob and stared at the man in front of her.

He had dark brown skin, thin short black hair and was about twenty-three years old. He had an athletic body with a very noticeable muscular build and was about the same height and size as Sheppard. He wore a dark blue thin military jacket with a few gold and silver badges pinned unto his left chest and wore dark blue pants. "Sheppard, nobodies suppose to leave without a doctor's permission," he ordered.

"Hello David, how's it been," she asked casually, no longer half asleep. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get my clothes and get out of these barrages of sounds," she replied annoyed as she attempted to nudge her away out.

Anderson grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her back; she staggered back a few feet after he had released his grip. Sheppard growled quietly under breath annoyed. "Wait here, I'll get your clothes for you and some medicine." Anderson slowly walked away from her hoping she wouldn't try to run.

Ysreth waited there for several minutes leaning against the wall when she saw Anderson coming back carrying a set of clothes and a small dark red potion in his hand. He stopped and placed the set of clothes on the floor and then offered the dark red potion in his hand for her. "The doctors say you can leave as long as the drink this potion."

"I don't the Healing potion. I'm a Alpha Werewolf remember?" grabbing the potion out of the Redguards hand and immediately chucked it down her throat. It tasted incredibly thick and bitter. "But thank you anyway." She replied and removed the empty bottle away from her mouth and wiped the remaining contents off her mouth. "Do you know where a fountain is; that potion you gave me tasted disgusting," she replied.

"There's a water fountain near the bathrooms." He pointed towards a fountain near the other side of the room.

Sheppard grabbed the clothes that lay on the ground and walked quickly towards the bathroom. She took a quick drink from the fountain and stepped inside the bathroom. She checked the pile of clothes that had been given to her. Everything was there; her undergarments and her black t-shirt, pants and show were all present. She slipped into one of the stalls and quickly changed; she felt glad to be wearing something that actually belonged to her.

She walked out of the bathroom and towards Anderson who was still waiting by the exit door. She opened the door and walked out of the building with Anderson right behind her. "So David, do you know where we're supposed to go?"

"Just follow me." He walked through the large hallways of the complex and stopped at a large metal door. He pulled out a small electronic key and inserted it into the lock. "Gear up and meet me at the end of the south side of the hallway. Your armor should be on the far side of the room," he said opening the door for her. He then walked away as soon as the Elf had entered the room.

Sheppard turned on the lights to show rows of unique and interesting sets of armor displayed across the room. She looked around the room for her own set of armor. Immediately, she sprinted towards the set. The armor was midnight black, skin-tight and basically weightless. It had an ebony light gray mask with a thick black hood over it; the mask is capable of thermal and night vision. Leather/Ebony boots. A long black malachite/silk fiber cape on the armor which connected to the hood. The cape capable of making someone with the proper weight to glide around the sky almost like they were flying. A med-size black leather skirt on the outside of the armor and the pale gray leather gloves on the wrist. A small pale gray belt with a small shield generator on the back of the suit. A circular badge displaying an avian figure embracing a sphere of undetailed darkness symbolizing Nocturnal above her breasts. It was the distinct and awe-inspiring armor of the Nightingales; a group that had once been master thieves, now the greatest Intel gatherers, infiltrators and among other things in the empire.

She slipped the Nightingale armor on like a glove, it felt as light as a feather to her. She then looked around the room for her weapons since Anderson had said to come geared up. She looked around the area until she spotted a chest with her name on it. She attempted to open the chest; surprisingly, the chest was locked. _"That's odd; it does have my name on it,"_ she thought to herself confused. She brought her pointing finger near the lock and sent a burst of lightning to the electronic lock causing to open. She was going to ask Anderson for the keys, but it seemed like a hassle for both of them.

A few weapons and tools were inside of the chest. The first was a Nightingale issued sniper rifle; a weapon both deadly and silent. It was midnight black like her armor and quite long, flat, narrowed and smooth. The design of the rifle was completely edgeless one could slide their hand across the rifle. Secondly, a pair of light silenced Nightingale issued pistols was in the chest. They had a smooth appearance and design much like her sniper rifle. Thirdly, a pair of short silver katanas, a few smoke bombs, Throwing Knives, ammo, a laser lockpick and two ebony daggers was in the chest. She pulled out the sniper rifle, pistols, katanas, lockpick, ammo and daggers. She then walked out of the armory basically looking like a one-woman army.

She walked south towards the end of the hallway into a small meeting room. A crowd of soldiers gathered around an Imperial man on top of a podium; eager for what he was about to say and unaware of the highly armored Bosmer behind them. The crowd was composed of Rieklings, giants, elves, men and Beastfolk. The imperial had thin straight gray hair and had tanned turquoise skin. He had a very small muscular build yet his light gray military clothes gave the impression that he was larger.

"Sup," said Ysreth said casually; attracting the attentions of the people in front of her. "How's it been Willimius," she asked casually towards the imperial on the podium.

"Sheppard, why are you carrying so many weapons," asked General Willimius wondering if Sheppard was insane or not.

"Anderson told me gear up, so I did."

"Alright then." Willimius faced towards Anderson. "Did you tell her to grab a bunch of weapons," he asked slightly angrily.

"No sir, I just told her to gear up," replied Anderson completely serious.

General Willimius then brought his attention back unto Sheppard. "ugh, just slip your way into the crowd," he ordered annoyed.

Ysreth took a quick glance at the large crowd in front of her which she would feel quite uncomfortable being stuck inside. "I think I'll just hang back here," she replied leaning her back against the wall causing the general a bit extra annoyance.

Willimius took his attention away from Sheppard and focused on the crowd in front of him. He then went into great detail about the alien attackers; their species' name, technology, weaknesses and lack of knowledge of magic, how they made first contact and the estimated reasons why they were invading. He then went into explaining operation winking skeever. The plan involved fifty small strike teams to be sent across the planet to kill every single Turian on the planet. The second step of the plan involved the empire's 69th armada to destroy every single Turian ship in orbit except for one. That one ship would a tracking spell placed on it and would hopefully give them the location of one of their colonies; the reason was never explained.

After the general finished explaining everything; the crowd of two-hundred people exited the room and headed towards the surface.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sheppard, David, Arnus and a Breton by the name of Jack sat in the back of an Imperial helicopter hidden within the clouds of the night sky, undetectable to radar. Their mission is to head to a crashed Imperial cruiser in the east end of day-star. They would be landing in a nearby rain forest for safety

The young adult elf had her rifle clinched firmly between her athletic legs and her back leaned erect against the wall ready for what's ahead. She felt greatly worried about the ordeal and what she hoped will not happen. However, she didn't fear for her own life or for the life of her fellow soldiers since she seemed quite sure they could handle themselves. Instead, she was worried for what will happen if it blows up into one big war. They knew very little about the Turians despite the large amount of information they had received. They didn't how big their military is, how many colonies they had, their destructive capabilities or if they have any allies; the Turians most likely know very little of us too.

If the Turians proved stronger than the empire then enslavement would seem like the most likely thing to happen. If the empire proved stronger then nearly all of the Turian worlds would see destruction beyond their imagination. If both sides were equal; well let's just say unfortunate things will happen. The Wood-Elf sighed under her ebony mask hoping it will never come to that.

She looked at her fellow soldiers to see how they were doing.

Anderson was sitting firm and straight ready for any threats they might face. He was fairly confident that the Turians weren't extremely dangerous He was checking his Imperial assault rifle to see if it was tuned to his liking. The Redguard smiled slightly after he was finished checking his rifle and strapped it on his back. He then ran a simulation in his head of every tactic he knew to see which was the most effective.

Jack was completely still and emotionless, his eyes were cold and calculating and he was completely focused on their job ahead. He paid zero attention to the people around him. He reminded Sheppard of Arch-Mage Maganus since they seemed to carry similar traits. However, he wasn't as cold or as calculating as the Arch-Mage.

Arnus was the only who seemed nervous about their assignment as he was twitching vary noticeably, he was fiddling with his fingers rapidly; tapping his foot at a fast paced and nervously hummed a small tune to himself.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sheppard who wondered if Arnus was well enough to fight.

"Don't worry; I'm fine," he lied.

Sheppard could easily tell that the High-Elf was lying. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want one of my comrades to get hurt because you chickened out. So I'll say it one last time; are you okay?" She asked sounding slightly desperate for his response

"I'm fine, just a little bit nervous but I can handle myself" he replied.

His answer seemed satisfying to the Wood-Elf; she then turned her attention away from the High-Elf. "So Jack; how long have you been in the military for," she asked wanting to know more about the stranger in front of him.

The Breton had short brown cropped hair, light brown eyes and had light white skin. He was about five feet tall, had a slim muscular build and looked about thirty-one. He wore a thick enchanted light brown leather jacket and pants with a plain white shirt underneath his jacket and night-vision goggles' over his forehead. The only protection he had was his shield generator around his belt and his own magical defenses; however, he was fairly certain that he had enough protection. His only weapon was a small red pistol by his hip which greatly contrasts the young woman facing him who was armed to the teeth.

"Eighteen years then I quit being a soldier," he replied having very little interest in their conversation.

"So why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious Elf, I'm a mercenary," he replied calmly as he spun his pistol around his fingers.

Having a mercenary on her team was quite bothersome to her. She did not enjoy mercenaries since they seem unloyal, greedy and unwilling to serve without a reward.

"I would have expected a girl like you to pick up on the obvious. That head-trauma you've received may have given some slight brain damage," he replied coldly.

"_Great, he's a mercenary and an asshole,"_ she thought angrily to herself. Her face was basically covered in disgust; fortunately, her face was covered by her mask. "How long have you been a mercenary for," she asked trying her best not to show distaste in her words

"Eight years."

"And what kind of work do you do?"

"Any kind, it doesn't really matter what the job is as long as the pay is good," he replied with a grin on his face causing the Bosmer even more disgust. "I'm starting to get confused by why you are even talking to me. We only just met and it's unlikely we'll be encountering each other occasionally." Jack and Sheppard both drew themselves away from the conversation.

"We should be reaching the LZ in any second now so make sure you're prepared," informed the pilot as he flew the chopper over the forest and hovered it twenty-meters above the LZ. The four soldiers jumped out of the helicopter; Anderson landed on the ground with a loud thud carrying a bag of supplies, Jack landed without much effort, Arnus fell from the chopper and Sheppard landed gracefully on a tree branch.

"Just call me when you want pick up," informed the pilot as he flew away from the four soldiers.

"So does anybody know where is Day-star because I can't see anything and I'm covered in mud," replied Arnus slightly angry as he lifted himself up out of the mud and wiped the dirt off of his face. The thick darkness made it impossible to see without a pair of night-vision goggles.

"To the west and it's probably best if you put these on." Said Anderson as he lent night-vision goggles to the High-Elf. Arnus grabbed the goggles from the Redguards hand and strapped them on. Anderson pulled out one from the bag and strapped it on. "So now that I can see, does anyone know where we are," asked Arnus.

"According to my radar, we are about five kilometers away from the city; so it shouldn't take us very long," replied Sheppard who had climbed the top of the tree to get a better view. "We should probably get going." She jumped down from the top of the tree and landed on the ground. "So who wants to take point?" Nobody volunteered. "So nobody wants to take point? I guess I'll take point then." She started to sprint towards the city making sure her comrades were directly behind her. She could go faster than what she was going; however, she didn't know how fast or how long her fellow teammates could run. She was tightly clenched; ready for any threats that could pop up. She gripped the Nightingale pistol in her left hand and had a flare spell ready in her other hand. She turned her head left to right for every ten steps she took; carefully analyzing the environment around her. She sprinted quietly through the forest; making shour that each step was as silent as the wind and that her feet did not land in the many puddles below. However, her fellow teammates seem unable to move as quietly as her even after she ordered them too. The group's footsteps were quite noticeable to anyone nearby; something that worries the Wood-Elf.

After an hour of either walking, running or sprinting, the four soldiers had finally made it to the east end of the city where the ship crash landed. The trip had been quiet with most of the comments made being about Sheppard going too fast or to slow; something that annoyed her since she had change her pace almost every three minutes.

The four of them walked into the city being prepared for anything that they may come across. Weapons gripped tightly against their fingers and spells readied for any dangers ahead. As the group neared the crash site a Red Dragon landed in front of them. "Drem, yol, lok, greetings I am General Odahviing. It is good to finally have some reinforcements." The Dragon replied both gratefully and honestly.

"Greetings general, I didn't know you'd be here." Sheppard replied with surprise in her voice and her hands on both sides of her hip.

Odahviings sharp Ear-Holes could pick up the faint sound of heavy treads rolling against the road and the flaring of a powerful engine. He whispered Aura Whisper; he could sense a great number of soldiers heading their way. "We'll have tinvaak later. Right now it looks we've got company," he informed as he pointed north with his tail.

It didn't take long for the rest to realize what Odahviing was saying and followed him to a two-story tall furniture store at the end of the south end of the block where the ship had crashed. As the group headed towards the ruined building Ysreth could see at least a dozen Light Infantry Imperial soldiers patrolling around the crash site. Once they were at the crash site Odahviing stopped. The four soldiers soon followed suit and stopped as well. As Ysreth stopped she could see an Imperial officer running towards them being flanked by two Heavy Infantry Imperial soldiers.

"Sir Odahviing! It's good to see you're back and you've brought some reinforcements I see." Said the approaching Imperial Officer.

"Geh it is good to have some ruth reinforcements but I digress we need to get into defensive positions now!" Ordered Odahviing.

"Why is that?" The Imperial Officer asked out of curiosity.

"Because a large enemy force is coming." Odahviing answers angrily.

"Right on it!" The Imperial Officer said as he went to order the soldiers in defensive positions

"How many are there." Asked Sheppard as she readied her Nightingale sniper rifle.

"About two-hundred and a tank; should arrive in twenty minutes." Replied Odahviing.

"Wait; did you just say two-hundred," asked Arnus greatly surprised by what he just heard.

"Plus a tank."

"They may have us outnumbered but we have them greatly overpowered," Ysreth replied fairly confident; though, she did inform their pilot of their situation. Unfortunately, he would not be able to arrive until well after the battle has started. "Back-up won't arrive until an hour has passed. In the meantime, let's unleash Oblivion."

The footsteps of the approaching platoon became louder and louder; they all could hear the sound of heavy treads and a strong engine flaring in the background. They could see at least thirty Turians heading their way completely unaware of them. Sheppard quickly fired off twelve rounds and managed to cap twelve Turians with ease. She then quickly took cover and reloaded her rifle. The eighteen remaining Turians on the streets quickly started to sprint to cover. Anderson fired off a few short burst on a couple of Turians managing to kill four of them; one-hundred and seventy-six Turians now.

Arnus summoned a frost Atronach near six Turians who were attempting to take cover behind an ally. The Turians were quite surprised when a spinning large purple orb formed near them and a ten foot tall behemoth came out of it. The Turians fired at the Frost-Atronach; however, the bullets only deflected off its Stalhrim flesh and charged towards the six Turians easily managing to take them down. It then charged towards the eight remaining Turians on the street; however, a sticky grenade stuck to the Atronach managing to kill it. However, it did not make much of a difference as they all quickly gunned down by the other Imperial soldiers with.

The one-hundred and seventy remaining Turians split up into three groups and quickly sprinted towards cover. However, thirty of them were quickly vanquished by the Imperial Soldiers.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It had only been ten minutes and already they've lost a third of their platoon by the hands of the alien forces at the end of the street. Desolas felt rather idiotic and ashamed for falling in such an easily seen ambush and allowing thirty of his men to be killed so quickly; however, even he couldn't prepare for what happened after that. Monsters magically appeared from spinning dark purple orbs. His own troops going completely insane and attacked one another. Dead raising from the grave and attacking the living. Blasts of lightning, fire and frost killed his troops one after another. Desolas wished he would have listened to his brother's warning which is starting to look a lot less crazy.

He knew that if they could not find an advantage soon, they'll quickly be taken out. Fortunately, a small or quite large and heavy glimmer of hope emerged when a Turian Tank drove into the scene. Desolas smirked as the tank raised its main gun upwards towards the building.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ysreth, Jack, Anderson and Arnus saw the smooth stream lined white and red tank slowly lifts its main gun towards them; they could hear the sound of a round being readied. Ysreth dropped her sniper rifle and readied lightning spells in both her hands. She touched her wrists against each other and formed a ball shape using her palms; she bent down and tucked her arms beside her left hip, a small glowing blue ball formed in her hands.

She quickly straightened out her arms and a concentrated light blue beam of lightning emerged from her hands at the exact moment the tank fired at them. The two projectiles hit each other in mid-flight; the tank round exploded in midair preventing the team's death. Unfortunately, the explosive destroyed most of their cover sending them flying back a few feet and small pieces of shrapnel blinded their teammate Jack whom took the majority of the explosion

Ysreth slowly lifted herself off the floor; her entire body groaned in pain from the explosive. Her vision had become blurry as the flash from the explosion overwhelmed her night-vision equipment, everything around her sounded much quieter, her head ached in pain. Fortunately, the effects quickly wearied off as her senses went back to normal and her Beast-Blood got to work Healing her.

She looked around the area to check on her teammates' state. Anderson and Arnus had been knocked back a few feet; though they quickly got back up on their feet. Jack was lying motionless on the floor; blood poured from his body. _"Shit,"_ thought Sheppard worriedly as he took a closer look at him. It was impossible to tell if he was alive or dead and she couldn't get any closer to find out and while she may despise Jack for his mercenary lifestyle; she didn't want him to die yet.

She telekinetically pulled the Breton near some cover and herself too. She checked the man's pulse; he was alive, barely. She knew that if Jack didn't receive medical attention he'll soon slowly die.

"We've got a man down," she yelled towards the two. Arnus and Anderson rushed towards the two and took cover behind the wall. They could hear the Turians making their way towards the building.

"Can any of you heal him," asked Sheppard as she pulled out her Nightingale pistols and dual-wielded them.

"Nope," replied Anderson as he readied his assault rifle.

"Not at all," replied Arnus as he readied a firebolt in his left hand a summoning spell in his right.

Sheppard called for back-up and two Imperial Heavy Infantry soldiers stormed in just as several Turians had already entered.

Twenty Turians came into their sights; the five comrades quickly dashed away from their position mere seconds before they were fired upon. Surprisingly, none of them were injured; not even Jack. The five comrades each took cover behind the varying items that had been spread around due to the blast. Arnus summoned a frost Atronach near the Turians blocking their path. The Atronach charged towards them swinging its arms around madly managing to knock out several of them.

Sheppard, Anderson and Arnus quickly took advantage of the situation and killed the Turians in quick succession. Unfortunately, they could hear a much larger group heading towards them; they needed back-up and fast.

Just then Odahviing appears in the night sky swoops down towards the Turian Tank and blasts it with metal melting Dragon-Fire and lands on a nearby building staring down at the Turians below. "AHAHAHAH…. Los tol faal pruzaan hi gaav? meyus joorre!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A ten foot tall heavily armored giant fell fifty feet high from a helicopter and landed with a loud thud. The giant wore bulky round streamlined shiny dark gray ebony armor. His armor was tight and form-fitting preventing anything from reaching his flesh. He had large sphere shaped shoulder-plates that encompassed his shoulder size three times over. The plating on his arms were round and smooth with a heavy long thin silver cylinder shaped magicka cannon placed over his right arm. His chest-plate was round and smooth and had multiple engravings on the front. The plating on his legs was similar to the plating on his arms and his heavy large ebony boots stomped the ground with noticeable force. A metal box shaped tank filled with magicka extract was strapped to his back. A thick large tube connected from the top of his tank to the side of his cannon. His helmet was the same as a Redoran guard except only dark gray and the long fin on the back removed.

The giant stood up and looked at the area in front of him. There was fifty Turians and a melted tank in front of him with a Red Dragon flying over; nothing too dangerous. They fired their weapons at the ebony-clad giant only to have each shot bounce off like rubber. The giant grunted loudly annoyed as he aimed and charged his cannon towards the fifty Turians. They all rushed to cover as soon as they saw a buildup of light-blue light on his right arm; however, the giant shot a light-blue concentrated beam of energy at them killing them within seconds.

He turned his attention towards the Dragon who landed on another building killing several Turians. "Ahst laat! Finally your here. But there isn't much left though." Said Odahviing rather happily.

The giant simply grunted and did a short nod of his head in reply.

General Desolas sprinted towards the building that the aliens had taken shelter in. Behind him were the twenty remaining Turians. It had originally been a platoon of two-hundred. Unfortunately, they were quickly shortened when a couple dozen; well a dozen now alien soldiers took them out. They apparently took out fifty Turian soldiers and a tank in the span of five minutes; he knew because he just lost contact with them a few minutes ago.

If those two dozen could take out two-hundred and fifty-Turians in such quick time and with only a few casualties; he could only imagine what a full platoon could do. He knew they were completely beat when it came to ground warfare; perhaps they'll do better when it came to space warfare.

Another thing that both worried and intrigued him was what they were capable of and their technology. Saren was right; they are gods and even if they win the war; it would be nearly impossible to keep them in line. He wondered if he could find a way to replicate their power. Their technology was both primitive and incredibly advance. On one hand books, scrolls, paint, pens and pencils were incredibly common instead of datapads. They didn't use sliding doors only electronic metal doors that opened on hinges. Their shield technology was also primitive; he had brought back a shield generator back to the ship a few hours ago for testing; it had two thirds of the strength of the average shield. However, their armor more than made up for it. Apparently, despite the armors incredible protection; most of them were surprisingly light and made out of unknown materials. He wondered if it he replicate the materials they have. Their weapons were also incredibly superior most of the time. The majority of the team the aliens' shoots from their guns somehow manage to go unnoticed by their shield generators. The shots didn't overpower or disable their shield generator; they just went unnoticed. They also appeared to have mastered energy weapons.

Their military vehicles were quite impressive and dangerous. They were light, maneuverable, fast, tough and downright powerful. He had witnessed several of the alien vehicles shooting either blasts of fire, lightning, plasma or frost.

Desolas felt a heavy shrug of guilt for being the sole reason for this war. Maybe if he had just contacted them peacefully they'll be willing to hand over some of their technology. Unfortunately, it was too late to find the answer.

Desolas and his men made to the improvised fortress and aimed their guns at the windows. However, before they could fire; they heard the sound of heavy metal hitting the ground repeatedly. They turned their attention towards the source and readied their guns. A dark-gray metal clad giant came charging towards them its right arm cannon glowed a light blue. He and his men fired their guns at the giant only to have each shot ricochet off. The giant unleashed a light blue beam of plasma upon the Turians easily killing them. Desolas had managed to avoid the plasma beam; unfortunately, his left leg had been caught in the blast and reduced it to ashes. He fell to the floor in intense pain and clinched his left leg in pain. The beam had burnt most of his flesh preventing any bleeding; however, it only made the pain worse.

He pulled out his pistol when he noticed the giant coming towards him. He threw several warp grenades at the giant hoping to weaken his armor. The giant was quite surprise and confused by the blast. He protected his body with his arms, but he soon realize it didn't do any direct damage instead he felt a slight tingly sensation. He wondered what the purpose of the attack was; it didn't really matter as he ran towards the last remaining Turian.

Desolas fired several shots hoping to take down the giant; it made a few noticeable dents on the armor; however, the bullets were ineffective. He crawled away quickly in fear; however, the giant's large heavy metal boot stomp unto his back. He could feel and hear the sound of his spine being broken; his hips and legs felt incredibly numb. He screeched out in unbelievable pain. He knew he made a terrible mistake; he went to war with a far superior race just because they broke a law they did not know and he sent thousands of Turians too their deaths. He even ordered his men to kill civilians something that is incredible illegal. He felt like he didn't deserve the role of a General anymore as he had brought unbelievable shame to the Turian Hierarchy more than anyone, caused his brother to lose his arm, killed innocent civilians and sent his own men to their doom. _"Spirits forgive me,"_ he whispered softly as he felt his body being tightly grabbed by the giant's metal gloves. He screamed out incredible pain as the giant slowly ripped his body in half; he could feel his flesh and bones being split in half and then there was silence. General Desolas body ripped in half from the bottom of his chest; blood and organs poured onto the floor.

The giant stared at the bloody mangled corpse that he was holding and smiled. He tossed the mangled top half of the corpse through the window of the hardware store. The body came crashing through the window causing the body and several pieces of glass to come flying through. Anderson and Arnus jumped back in shock as the body hit the floor; Sheppard stared at it in disgust. She had seen plenty of dead bodies before in fact they were plenty of corpses beside them; it's when they're in unbelievable and disgusting states that made her uncomfortable. Why can't people just simply put a bullet through their head instead of torturing them until they die?

"By the gods, what in oblivion just happened," asked Anderson shocked and disgusted.

Sheppard looked at the window that the body had come out of. She walked to the window and looked out; she could see a metal giant standing on the road, plenty of mangled corpses on the streets, blood and organs spilled onto the streets and the other half the mangled Turian. "Guys, back up is here," she replied getting an uneasy feeling from the giant below.

Sheppard, Anderson and Arnus (with Anderson carrying Jack) walked outside of the hardware store with the surviving Imperial soldiers behind them heading towards the giant. "So you're the back up," replied Arnus feeling uncomfortable near the giant. Even Sheppard felt uncomfortable, but Anderson did not.

"Yes, I am, Shuttle should arrive any second now," he replied with a cackling disturbing voice. A light blue malachite shuttle landed near the five and they climbed aboard.  
**  
**_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_Codex: Imperial Military Ranks, Sub-divisions, the Nightingale Order, Flare spell, Conjure Armor, Kamehamaha and the Military strength of the Empire.

The Imperial Military: There are seven primary ranks in the Imperial Military and are divided into nine sub ranks. Private, Sergeant, Lieutenant, Captain, Colonel, admiral, and General are the seven primary ranks in order. The sub-ranks are divided into eight; first-class to eighth class.

The Imperial Military is also divided up into ten Sub-divisions which consist of five ranks for each one; novice, apprentice, adept, expert and master. Scouts and snipers are masters at long range combat, heavy infantry; the heavily armored soldiers are great at large scale battles, light infantry; the light armored soldiers are great at small skirmishes, battle mages; the warrior/mage conjurers; mages great for providing extra troops, raw magical damage, healing and support, Nightblades; the mage/assassin, infiltrators; a combination between stealth and normal combat, Assassins; the Intel gathering and target eliminating agents and Blades; a deadly and powerful warrior who has mastered magic, stealth and basic combat perfectly, these are the ten sub-divisions.

The Nightingale Order: When Hunklyv Dragonblood took the Ruby Throne in the White-Gold Tower at the Imperial City, in the year 4E 230 one of her first decisions as Empress of Tamriel was to elevate and expand the Nightingale Trinity into the Nightingale Order into a highly secretive and "religious" organization mainly centered around Nocturnal but also to some members and to some extent Azura. The Nightingale Order was first installed as Intel gatherers and target elimination agents like the Assassins Sub-division of the Imperial Military but only for High-Risk and High-Level missions that ordinary assassins could not accomplish. But over time as the Empire expanded across Nirn the Nightingales role in the Empire expanded to do other things such as the protection of the Empire and ensuring it's stability in the present and future as well as acting as a secret police force from the Shadows often operating above the law and are expert interrogators. They often sweep the entire Imperial Military looking for agents with high skill sets to recruit into their ranks, often competing with the Blades to do so. Unlike the Blades though, everything in a soldier's career becomes classified after joining the Nightingale Order. Said operatives wear pure black light armor, which is relatively the same style and make as that of the Nightingale Trinity back in times like the 4th Era only bulletproof and with a Shield Generator.

While some of them have been officially seen by the public, there are no specific records about their equipment or combat situations. Their activities are highly classified, to the point where only a few high ranking Imperial officials know and order their operations. Which are the Emperor, the Elder Council, and the two Supremes, Arch-Mage Maganus and General Mary. What is known about the Nightingale Order mainly comes from rumors. But beyond that however is just speculation and conspiracy theories.

Flare spell: An alteration spell created by the dragonborn during the 4th era in order to blind troops and quickly take them out. The flare spell isn't actually a true spell rather it's a heavy modification of magelight. A fired flare spell will shoot out in a condensed small bolt of light, explode in a bright flash and quickly fade away. The spell is most common with battlemages and nightblades.

Conjure Armor: A spell invented by the archmage Maginus during the 5th era in order to add an extra layer of defence. What made it different from other armor spells is that it can be casted while wearing a set of armor and still have an effect; it is also considered a conjuration spell not an alteration spell due to the fact it summons magical armor.

Kamehamaha: A spell invented by Kamehamaha during the 5th era to created the ultimate destructive spell. The kamehamaha is a powerful light blue blast of pure plasma capable of incredible destruction. The spell hits a target with X amount of force and heat. The more magicka consumed; the more powerful and wider the blast and the more time it takes to charge the blast. So if 500 units of magic is used then the amount of force would equal to 5000 pounds and the heat equals to 5000 degrees. There are three varients of the kamehamaha; the multi-kamehamaha where multiple beams are fired, the beam-kamehamaha where the beam lasts depending on how many magicka is being consumed per second and the standard kamehamaha.

Military strength of the Empire:The military might of the empire is considered to be one of the most powerful in the galaxy with the only thing coming close would be the combined might of the entire citadel. They have estimated amount of 35,000,000 soldiers enlisted during any given time compared to the 50 million turians currently enlisted. However, their powerful technology, strong military training and being the only ones in the galaxy who can wield magic gives them quite an advantage and which the majority of the citadel species have no resistance against.

The total amount of military ships in the empire is estimated to be around three-hundred and ten ships with 160 cruisers, 80 frigates, 40 destroyers, 20 dreadnoughts and 10 warships. The reason for the empire's massive navy size despite they're short time as a space-faring race is magic. The ability to convert x amount material into x material allows them to obtain resources incredibly quick. Magic also helps speed up the building process and allows them to defy most of the laws of physics.

The only real weakness of the emperor's army is their over reliance on magic. Lightning, plasma, e.m.p blasts and biotic attacks all drain a mage's magic content with biotics being the most effective. However, there is no known way to completely remove a person's ability to use; the closest thing being is a biotic field that quickly drains any magic nearby.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Dovahzul Translation:**

Peace, Fire, Sky, Paarthurnax how is Odahviings mate Briifoah and his two little Dragon hatchlings Daniikahviing and Briithurah?

Good enough I suppose, how do you do Dragonborn Goddess?

Good enough I suppose. I almost did not remember, how is the new Dragonborn do? Do you know?

Yes, from what I last hear she's at Shanxi as a keeper of law.  
Good I am glad to hear that my granddaughter is okay. Oh and Paarthurnax there is something I must tell you.

What is it, Goddess Hunklyv?

Oh please Paarthurnax do not call me as something so proper as that.

I am sorry _Goddess_ Hunklyv.

Good anyway I would like you Paarthurnax to summon the new Dragonborn when you can.

I understand Hunklyv.


End file.
